Fatal Attraction
by horanswhore
Summary: Cheating was one thing. Cheating while you're married is a whole different story. Caught between two men was Elle. What happens when the secrets, the heart break, all the issues were laid out on table?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So I'm trying out a new story and I really hope you guys like it. I've been really excited about this story and I hope you guys are, too. I'm just testing this out, to see how much feedback I get. If you all like it, I'll continue on :)

* * *

><p>Dolph watched as she walked into catering. He licked his lips, eyeing the dark haired girl hungrily. She wore a yellow sweater which was falling off one side of her shoulder and these black skinny jeans that hugged her backside very tightly. Her long, wavy hair cascaded down her back while the crown of her hair was braided to the side. "Dude, I can see you drooling from a mile away." He snapped out of it when he heard his best friend, Jack say something as he sat across from him. "What?" Dolph asked. So Jack repeated himself once more.<p>

"Don't forget, D. She's married, too," he reminded his best friend.

"I'm not stupid, Swags. I know Elle's married," Dolph scoffed. He also scoffed at the idea that she was married. Why would she marry that abusive, controlling Brit when he was a much better fit for her? But that never stopped them from seeing each other. He watched as she sat next to a handsome man with a crooked nose and greenish-gray eyes. She gave him a quick kiss. Dolph felt like he wanted to barf at the sight of them together. He then got up without finishing his meal and left catering. He suddenly lost his appetite.

Elle watched as a bleach blonde man walked passed her without any acknowledgement. She knew how bitter he got every time he saw her with Wade. "Babe, I'll be back. I forgot my phone in the locker room," she told her husband. As she was getting up, she felt his hand grab hold of her wrist, grasping it tightly.

"You do not go after him," he demanded, referring to Dolph. Wade knew about his pretty little wife and that bleach blonde. After catching them together, Elle promised him she would never do it again. He knew she was lying, but he chose to believe her.

"I'm not," she said. She looked down at her wrist. She could feel his lock on her getting tighter and tighter. "Wade, let go. You're hurting me."

He tugged her arm, her upper body moving down closer to him. "If I find you anywhere near him, so help me," he practically threatened. He finally let go, shoving her arm at her.

Elle looked up, hoping no one had seen their argument, but unfortunately, a few heads did. She then sat back down next to Wade. "Um, it's okay. My phone can wait," she rustled.

Wade smirked. He always got what he wanted. "Good," he said. He leaned over, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Why her, Dolph? Why her? She's married and she's not even that hot. She..." Dolph ran hand through his hair as he paced back and forth in his locker room, talking to himself. He sighed heavily and then kicked the wall. "Oh, who am I kidding? I'm in love with her!"

"In love with who?"

He jolted when he heard a voice walk into the room. Though he relaxed when he saw who it was. "In love with you," he smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pushed his body against hers, backing her against the door. He locked it just in case.

"How much in love with me are you?" Elle asked, smirking slyly. She slung her arms around his neck, then tiptoed a little to give him a quick peck.

"More than that husband of yours that's for sure," Dolph said.

"He's a good guy...half the time," she sighed.

"I'm sure I can treat you a lot better." He eyed her. "And pleasure you a lot better, too."

Elle giggled shyly. Dolph had a way of making her feel timid sometimes and not in a bad way. He was so good to her. "Stop it, Zig," she chuckled.

"No, you stop," he rustled, his face getting closer and closer to hers. He leaned his forehead against hers, ready to just kiss her. He loved to tease her though, make her think he was going to kiss her, but he'd pull away before she could get her lips on his. "God, you're hot," he said.

"Stop your teasing, Ziggler. I don't have all day," Elle giggled.

So he pounced on her like she was his prey. His lips roughly attached to hers, their making out fast paced and ferocious. He locked her hands above her head as his lips trailed down from her lips to her neck and then her chest. When he heard her moan his name, a sly smile crept across his lips. He loved the sound of that.

Suddenly, their make out session was interrupted by a loud pound on the door. An angry voice came next. "Ziggler! Ziggler! Open up!" he shouted.

Elle pushed Dolph off her body, her body in a panic, her heart racing at the speed of light. "What am I supposed to do?" she whispered, worriedly.

"Go in the bathroom," he said. Once she was gone, Dolph straightened himself out and opened the door. Wade was standing on the other side, an angry expression on his face. "What do you want, Barrett?"

"My wife back," he responded, stepping into the room. "I know she's here."

"Look. That was one time and you're paranoid as hell. She probably went out for a walk or something," Dolph argued, trying to get him out of the room as quickly as possible.

"I'm watching you, Ziggler. Ever since that night, I've lost Elle and I know it's because of you. I want you to stay away from her. I know I treat her badly, but it's only because I love her and want to protect her. You're messing with the wrong man, Dolph." Wade then left without another word.

A minute later, Elle came out from the bathroom. She found Dolph in the corner of the room. "I better go," she said. She heard every single word Wade told Dolph. He got up before she could walk out.

"I love you, Elle," he told her before giving her a soft, passionate kiss on the lips.

"I love you, too," she said softly, giving her a hug. She then left to find Wade.

Elle was so torn between the two men. She loved Wade and she loved Dolph, too. She was deep in her thoughts, not watching where she was going, and bumped into someone. When she looked up, she saw the face of an All-American smiling down at her. "Hi Jack," she smiled.

"Hi Ellie. What's up?" he asked her as he gave her a hug.

"Have you by any chance seen Wade?"

"He was heading toward the arena."

She thanked him before heading into the direction he told her her husband was in. When she found him, he was in the ring, running drills and training by himself. "Hey Wade," she called out.

"Where were you?" he asked without stopping or looking at her.

"I...I went out for a walk," she stuttered.

"Why are you lying?"

Elle's face scrunched up. He was so calm as he tried interrogating the truth out of her. "I'm not. I wanted some fresh air. Is that so hard to believe?"

Wade stopped what he was doing and jumped out of the ring. He came toe to toe with his wife, staring down at her. "Yes, it is actually. I know what you're doing when I'm not around. Or more like who you're doing."

"You are delusional, Wade. You need to have more faith in me," she told him with a straight face.

"You don't even know the meaning of the word faith."

Elle held up her hand, ready to slap Wade across the face when he stopped her before she could. "Let go of me, Wade," she shouted, wriggling out of his grasp.

"Not until you treat me with respect and until I can trust you again, you are staying by my side."

"That's a little possessive," she fired, her green eyes glaring at him.

"Only for you, love," Wade smirked.

Elle sighed heavily. If she wanted Wade to trust her again, she had to come clean. "Wade..." she began. He looked back at her and glared. "I want to apologize for being a crazy bitch. I just want you to trust me so I need to tell you the truth."

"And that is?" Wade asked, his hands on his hips.

"I was with Dolph earlier. We did nothing though." Okay, so it wasn't the whole truth, but it was still the truth and better than a lie.

"Well, thank you for being honest. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with Teddy," he said, giving her a kiss before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> And I leave you with this. Let me know how you liked it and give me some predictions :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Back with chapter two! Hope you have enjoyed the story so far :)

* * *

><p>Like Elle had lied to him, Wade had lied right back. He had no meeting with Teddy. He was going to find Dolph and give him a piece of his mind for lying to him earlier. "Ziggler!" Wade boomed, pounding on the door to his locker room. "Ziggler, open this door!" A minute later, the door was opened and Dolph stood on the other side, shirtless and sweaty.<p>

"What is it now, Barrett? If you're here for Elle, she's still not here and I have no idea where she is," Dolph exclaimed, ready to close the door on him.

Wade pushed his body weight against the door. "Elle told me the truth. She said she was with you when I came here earlier. The next time you see her, tell her you can't be friends with her anymore. This is my marriage you're screwing with."

As Wade walked away, Dolph shouted something he never intended to. "I'm in love with Elle!"

Wade turned around, his hands clenching into fists. Before he could think, he popped Dolph right in the jaw. A second later, the bleach blonde retaliated and a brawl started between the two men. They had gone from inside the locker room into the hallway of the arena. Within minutes, their colleagues tried to stop them, holding the two back from each other. It didn't work out much because they just kept grabbing and punching each other.

Elle was heading to meet Eve and Maryse for coffee when she heard a bunch of men yelling. Curious, she headed over there to see what they were yelling about. "Oh god!" she exclaimed when she came closer and saw what all the commotion was about. Her breathing started getting heavy as she saw Wade pounce on Dolph, hitting him in the face over and over again. All she could do was try and stop her husband from beating her friend lifeless.

Elle pushed through the few Superstars surrounding the fight. "Wade!" she shouted with everything she had. "Stop that! Please! You're hurting him!" When he wouldn't listen, she took drastic measures and decided to stop the fight herself if none of the people watching weren't. As his arm lifted into the air, Elle tried to grab his arm, but it had unfortunately hit her in the face causing her to fall back and hit her head hard on the cement ground.

Wade stopped what he was doing and looked back to see his wife on the ground, his friends surrounding her and making sure she was alright. He got off Dolph and pushed his way through the men. Dolph had done the same and somehow got to Elle a lot faster.

"Elle!" Dolph exclaimed, supporting her head. "Elle! Wake up!"

"Get off her!" Wade shouted, pulling his unconscious wife into his arms.

"Both of you stop!" John said. "_I'll_ take her to see the doc. You two are both unable to do so right now." He carried the dark haired girl who was slowly waking up in his arms and headed toward the roster's doctor. They definitely had to check if she was alright. She hit her head pretty hard on the cement.

"I-I-I can't believe I hit her," Wade mumbled to himself as he paced back and forth in the hallway. He ran a hand through his dark hair and took a deep breath.

"Yeah. Well, maybe if you decided to control your temper, this never would have happened," Dolph remarked, glaring at him as he walked off. He went to go see Elle, check and make sure she was alright. When he finally saw Elle, she was sitting up, holding her head. She looked like she was in a ton of pain. "Hey John," Dolph softly spoke as the doctor talked to Elle. "She gonna be fine?"

The doctor then stepped in. "She'll be just fine. No major concussion, but she may have a major headache. I advise her to take the night off," he said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why is she in here?" a deep, now upset voice exclaimed as he walked by.

Elle, John, and Dolph turned back to find Elle's older brother standing there with a concerned look on his face. He repeated himself. "Why the fuck is my sister in here?"

Dolph decided to speak up. "Wade hit her and she fell back and hit her head on the cement."

The dark haired, green eyed man with sleeve tattoos blew up. He was ready to find his brother-in-law when Elle stopped him.

"Phil, stop!" she screamed. She still clutched her head as she ran after her him. When she got to him, she started feeling dizzy. Luckily, Phil caught her before she fell to the ground again. Dolph and John helped him with her, too. They propped her up top a crate to sit.

"Okay. So what really happened, Ellie? Why were you seeing the doctor? Why did Wade hit you?" He tried to be calm, but thinking about why Wade would do such a thing angered him. The Brit had some anger issues, but Phil never knew he would hit his own wife.

"Him and...uh...Dolph were fighting and I tried to stop Wade, but he ended up hitting me. It was an accident, I promise," Elle explained.

Somehow, Phil couldn't bring himself to believe his baby sister because he knew how much anger Wade had toward Elle. He knew about her and Dolph and what they were doing all this time and he didn't care. What he saw between them was real and what she and Wade had was long gone. Or at least that's what he thought.

"Elle! There you are!" an English accent called out. The six foot six Superstar ran toward his wife. Next to her was her brother while Dolph and John were long gone. He tried getting closer to Elle, but Phil stepped in front of her.

"Nah-uh. Any closer and you're going to sleep, if you know what I mean," Phil threatened.

"She's my wife and I don't have to listen to you. If she doesn't want to see me, she can say so herself," Wade fired back. Both men looked at Elle for an answer.

"Phil, can you please leave us?" she asked of her brother.

"I'll be right down the hall. Shout if you need me," Phil said, not leaving until she promised him. Once she did, he left the couple alone.

"Love, are you alright? I'm so sorry for what I did. I never intended on hitting you like I did," Wade apologized.

"I-I know. I just didn't want you hurting Dolph anymore," she admitted. Then she remembered Dolph. She had to go find him and see how he was doing. "I'm sorry, Wade. I have to go. I'll be back." She hopped off the crate, giving her husband a kiss before leaving to find her friend.

Wade caught her wrist before she could get any further. "Why are you going to see him?" he asked.

"Because he's my friend and you beat the living life out of him," she told him.

"I know everything, Elle," Wade said, not thinking about this. "You and Dolph, this affair going on, why you're so quick to see him over spending time with me. I just have one question though."

Elle thought she would be panicky and worried if Wade ever called her out on this, but she remained calm. "What is it?"

"Do you love him?"

"I do." She couldn't lie to him anymore. Plus, he knew everything anyway, so why not just be up front about her feelings. "I'm sorry, Wade." She turned on her heel and went to find Dolph.

Wade felt his heart break into a million pieces. He collapsed onto the crate, running his hand through his hair. The only girl he ever loved was in love with a different man. All the threats and anger and jealousy problems he's caused in their marriage drove them to be like this, drove _her_ to be like this. All this time, he actually knew about her affair and he never wanted to believe it. When Elle admitted that she loved Dolph, he knew he had to. All this was real and it was happening to him. He had to change and find a way to make her fall in love with him again, even if it took years for her to. He would never stop fighting for their love.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Wade just found out his wife was in love with another man. That could really hurt a man. What do you thinks going to happen now?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Hope you're all liking this story a lot. Back with chapter three, back with a tad more drama. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>It was a new day and Elle was in a new city. She hadn't seen Wade since he asked her if she loved Dolph and since she told him the truth about it. They may have been traveling together, but they were quite good at avoiding each other. She walked beside her brother as they entered the arena. She had been pretty quiet for most of the ride, listening to Phil blabber on and on about anything and everything. Whenever he asked if she was alright, she'd say she was even though they both knew she wasn't.<p>

"Elle?" Phil called out.

She looked up at him, smiling lightly. "Yeah?" she responded.

"Why are you still married to Wade if you love Dolph?" he straight up asked her. His sister's happiness was the only thing that mattered to him. He knew cheating was a bad thing to do, but he couldn't help but support what she was doing. For the first couple years Elle was married to Wade, everything was good between them. Then he started turning into a monster when Dolph took an interest in her and a half-drunken night between them occurred.

"Because I love Wade. Just because I'm in love with another man doesn't mean I love my husband any less and as screwed up as that sounds, I can't help it. I can't help who I love, Phil," she said.

"I know, I know. I trust your instincts, but I hope you make the right choice. I know you can't help who you love, but it'd be better if you love just one person at a time." Elle nodded her head, understanding her older brother's advice. As she said goodbye to Phil, she got a text message from Wade asking her to meet him in his locker room. She had no idea what he wanted and to be honest, she was kind of afraid. She stopped by the Divas' locker room before to drop of her things. As she walked out, she bumped into Dolph. "Oh, hi Zig," she greeted him. Her content face had brightened up quickly.

"Hey babe," he grinned. He looked around before giving her a kiss on the lips. He had to be sure no one saw them making out. "You okay?"

"I am. I'll see you later though. Wade's asking for me," she told him. She gave him another kiss. When Elle got to the door to his locker room, she entered without warning. The room was empty though. "Wade?" she called out. He appeared, then telling her to come inside and close the door. "Who's that for?"

"For you," he smiled, handing over the bouquet of flowers to her. "I, uh, wanted to apologize for the way I was all day yesterday and what happened. I'm so sorry my jealousy got in the way."

"It's okay. That's in the past now," she said. She sighed heavily, chuckling a little. Her green eyes looked away from Wade, toward the awfully colored, mustard yellow wall. "But we need to talk about what you asked me yesterday. When you asked me if I loved Dolph and I said yes."

"Okay. What about it?" he asked.

Elle's face scrunched up a bit. Why was he so calm about it? If the roles were reversed and Wade told her he was in love with another woman, she would be angry and upset. Wade seemed like he didn't even care that she was in love with two different guys. "Why are you so calm about this? Aren't you the least bit upset? I mean, if you told me you were in love with...let's say Eve, I would be pissed. It doesn't seem like you care."

"I do care, but I know this is just a phase. I know you don't really love Dolph, Elle. Why else haven't you asked for a divorce?" he laughed.

"Do you think this is some kind of joke?" Elle fired.

Wade suddenly turned serious. "No, I don't think this is some kind of joke! And if it was, it'd be a sick and twisted one. You're married, Elle and you belong to me! Not that bleach blonde, noodle haired son of a bitch!"

"I don't belong to anyone! I'm not a trophy to claim, Wade!" she shouted. "If you don't think I really love Dolph, maybe I _should_ ask for a divorce. He treats me more as a wife than you do!" She got up, ready to storm out the room when she was tugged back. Her body hit the couch, her head hitting the top of it quite hard. She felt her head hurting in no time. It must of probably be from yesterday when she hit her head on the ground. Elle clutched her head, wincing in pain.

"Was he there for you when you were pregnant and then lost the baby after being in an accident? Was he there for you the next day when you woke up in the hospital not knowing where you were? Huh? Was he? Or how about the time you needed someone to bail you of jail? Answer me, Elle!"

At this point, she was crying. He brought up all the bad memories she wanted to leave in her past to hurt her and he definitely did it. She deserved it though. She threatened him by getting a divorce, even though she never would, and he brought up things that really hurt her. Elle got up, racing out of the room before Wade could catch her again. She needed Phil or Dolph, anyone at all would do right now.

_Wade looked lovingly at his wife as he sat next to her, holding her hand. He may have looked calm on the outside, but inside he was worried as hell. He was just about to head out to the arena for his match tonight when one of the crew members stopped him. He was informed that his wife was in the hospital and that he had to go there immediately. So he did. Since he got there, he never left her side._

_ His greenish-gray eyes flickered when he saw her move. This was the first sight of movement he's seen since he got there. "Elle? Elle? Can you hear me, love?" he asked eagerly. Wade let go of her hand, cupping them to her head. Her eyes were slowly opening, her body stretching out._

_ "Wha-where am I?" she mumbled. She tried to get up, but she suddenly felt woozy all over. Elle clutched her head, slowly laying back down._

_ "Hey, take it easy," Wade cooed. "You're in the hospital. You were in a car accident."_

_ "I-what?" She started getting panicky and frantic. "No, no, no. That's not possible. I-I-I need to talk to the doctor right now!"_

_ "Elle, calm down. You're fine now. I'm here." He kind of got her to calm down. He brushed the hair in her face away, smiling gently at her. He then told her what the doctor told him, everything that aspired, how much damage was done. Just as he finished, the doctor walked in and it didn't look like he had good news._

_ "Ah, Mrs. Barrett, you're awake. How are you feeling?" he asked her._

_ "Not that well. My head hurts and I'm sick to my stomach," she told him._

_ "Well, I have some good news and I have some bad news. The good news is that you'll be able to go home soon enough." He then paused._

_ Elle prayed in her mind that the bad news he had wasn't the bad news she was thinking he had for her. If it was, life wouldn't even have any meaning. She hasn't even told Wade._

_ "So then what's the bad news, doc?" Wade wanted to know._

_ "I'm sorry...but your baby...he's gone."_

_ Elle started breaking down in tears while Wade had no idea what to even do. He didn't know that his wife was pregnant. He asked the doctor for a moment alone and when he left, he turned to Elle. Her head was buried between her legs and her body moved up and down from all the crying. "You were pregnant and you didn't have the courage to tell me?" he asked, trying not to let his emotions get the best of him._

_ "No. I was going to. When I got back from the doctor's appointment. That's why I wouldn't tell you where I was going yesterday. It was because I wanted to find out for sure if I was and I was going to wait after your match to tell you, then this all happened. I-I'm sorry, babe," she explained._

_ "It's not your fault, Elle. I'm sorry we lost our first child," Wade said, hugging her tightly. "Everything will be alright, okay? We can try again. I love you no matter what."_

_ "I love you, too, Wadey."_

Dolph was heading toward the Divas' locker room to look for Elle when he found her himself sitting in the hallway, crying. Her legs were pressed against her upper body, her head buried between them. He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her body. "I assume you and Wade fought again," Dolph guessed. When she nodded her head, he pulled her closer. She dug her face into his chest as she hugged him tight. "He doesn't deserve you anymore, Elle, and you don't deserve this kind of treatment. I know you guys have been married for awhile now, but maybe it's time to let go."

Elle pulled away from Dolph, her bloodshot green eyes connecting with his bright blue ones. "You mean get a divorce?" she asked. Dolph nodded his head. She knew she threatened Wade about getting a divorce, but she never considered being serious about it. Wade had been her husband for six years and as much as she loved Dolph, she couldn't bring herself to divorce her husband.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Disregarding the last statement of the chapter, do you think Elle would really divorce Wade? Does she have the guts?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** And here's the answer to Dolph's suggestion to Elle to divorce Wade. Enjoyyyyyy :)

* * *

><p>Elle shook her head. "I can't, Dolph. I love Wade too much," she rustled.<p>

"Even after all the hell he's put you through?" he questioned.

"He's my husband and I vowed to be loyal to him until death do us part. I'm sorry, Dolph, but I think this has to end." She stood up, wiping away her tears. She had no idea where that came from, but she had to do it. She loved him, but he wasn't her husband. Elle leaned down and gave Dolph one last kiss before leaving him in the hallways. It hurt to do that, but it was the right thing to do.

A she walked around, she ran into Phil. He quickly noticed that something was wrong with her. "Elle, were you crying? What happened? Did that bastard hurt you again?" he interrogated, eager to get an answer out of her.

"No, he didn't. I broke things off with Dolph. I told him that I can't do what we were doing anymore. When I married Wade, I made several vows and I know one of them was to be loyal to him. I broke that vow and now I want to fix it. I chose to marry Wade, not Dolph," she explained to the man before her.

Phil shook his head slightly. He respected his sister's decision and it was her choice of what she wanted to do with her love life. "You're my baby sister and I love you. I'm supporting you with your decision and if you ever need to talk about anything or need any advice, I'm here for you. Got that?"

"I know. I promise, Philly," she promised. "I have to go though. I need to talk to Wade. Have you seen him?"

"He was angrily walking out of his locker room last I saw him. I have no idea where he was headed though."

"Thanks. I'll just call him." She hugged her brother goodbye and pulled out her phone. She called Wade and by the second ring, he answered. "Hi. I need to talk to you. Where are you?" she said once he picked up. He told her he was outside, getting some fresh air so that's where she headed. When she found him, he was sitting on the ground, listening to his iPod. A smile seemed to curl upon his lips as she approached him.

"Look. I'm sorry about earlier. I snapped. I didn't mean to say all those things to you. I...just felt like I was losing you slowly. You're in love with another man when you're supposed to be in love with me. Do you even love me anymore?" Wade controlled his voice when he asked her that last sentence. He knew he couldn't blow up in her face again or else she'd just run off.

Elle sat down in front of him, close enough to have their legs touching. "I do love you, Wade. I know I said I love Dolph, too, but that doesn't mean I love you any less." She sighed heavily. It was time to tell him while the ball was in her court. "Now that I've established that I still love you, onto more important things."

"And what is that?" he wondered.

"I called things off with Dolph. I'm done sneaking around with him."

Wade lit up like a Christmas tree. This was definitely great news for him. While things with Dolph were done, he could work on Elle loving him completely with no room for that real life Ken doll in her heart anymore. "That's such great news, Elle! I'm so glad I have you all to myself again!" he exclaimed. Wade knew that usually when there was an affair in a marriage, divorce was sometimes the next stage, but Wade could never divorce her. He loved her way too much to just let go. He wanted to work things out.

"I thought you'd be elated," she smiled lightly. Her eyes flickered past him when she saw another figure standing a few feet away from them. It was Dolph and he looked devastated. Elle tore her eyes away from him and looked back at Wade. She thrusted her arms around him, hugging him tight. "I love you," she rustled into Wade's ear as she looked at Dolph again.

It's been a couple months since Elle called her affair with Dolph off. While calling that off, she felt like she called off her friendship with him as well. She hasn't spoken to him at all and she missed him a lot. All she could do was think about him and she really wanted to stop. It wasn't good for her. Elle glanced down at her intertwined hands and then up at the man that was holding her. Wade was trying so hard to make things right between the two of them. He had been treating her like a queen and she appreciated it so much. It definitely showed how much he loved her and wanted things to work out between them.

Wade was pretty excited for tonight. Tonight marked their first ever tag team match together against Randy Orton and a partner of his choosing. In the time Elle and him have been together on-screen, they've never had a tag team match together. Then after the show, he had a romantic date planned for them. He had been trying his hardest to make Elle happy and he thought he was doing a pretty good job. "Are you excited for tonight?" Wade mentioned, trying to make conversation and break the tension.

"I am actually. We've never had a match together. Usually, we're just out there to support each other," she replied smiling.

"That is very true, but hey, I have something for you." They were almost to their locker room, but Wade couldn't wait anymore. He was positive she'd like this gift. He took out a black box from his duffel bag and held it in his hands. "Open it," he said.

"What is it?" she asked, eyeing him.

"Just open it," he demanded, getting antsy.

Elle giggled and did what she was told. A loud gasp escaped her mouth when she saw what was inside. A beautiful gold necklace with a heart pendant laid perfectly in the center of the velvet box. "It's beautiful, sweetie. I love it so much," she said, giving him a kiss.

He told her to turn around quickly so he could put the necklace on her. "Open it. It's a locket."

So she did. There was a picture of the two of them inside. It was from around the time they first started dating. They looked so young and so in love. She smiled at the picture, reminiscing about all the good time she had with Wade. Somehow this gift made her see how much she loved him.

"Keep this with you at all times."

"Why?" she wondered.

"So you always have my heart with you," Wade smiled. He pulled her close and hugged her tight. "I love you so much, Elle."

"I love you, too, babe," she said. "And thank you for the necklace."

Elle stood in front of her mirror, fixing her ring gear for the night. She was getting ready for her mixed tag team match tonight and she was pretty excited. They rarely had mixed tag matches so she was so stoked to participate in tonight's match. She looked at herself in the mirror and caught glance of the necklace Wade had given her earlier that day. It was such a sweet and sentimental gift. One of the best presents he's ever given her. She took it off from around her neck and placed inside her boot. She promised Wade that she would keep it with her wherever she went and that's what she was doing. When she stood back up, she noticed Wade glancing at her through the mirror. He was smiling. "You look gorgeous," he complimented.

"Thank you," she smiled back.

Wade came from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. His eyes then flickered over to the ringing iPhone on the table in front of them. He could see Dolph's name flashing on the screen and when Elle didn't budge, he smiled.

"Babe, I'll meet you at the gorilla, okay? I just need a moment to myself," she asked of him.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you in a few." He gave her a kiss and then headed out.

Elle grabbed her phone and stared at the call log. She had over thirty missed calls from Dolph and a few texts asking her how he was doing, why she wouldn't talk to him, that he missed her. She wasn't going to lie to herself. She missed Dolph and thought about him every single day. There were so many times when she just wanted to call him back or go to his locker room and see him, but she controlled herself and didn't. Every day she continued to stay with Wade, she could feel her heart hurting more and more. She jolted straight up when a loud knock came onto her door. "Come in!" she shouted. The surprise that came in next really got her. "Oh my god. What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Obvious person is obvious. Or is it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** So this chapter is a bit longer than my others before, so I hope you enjoy this. There's definitely a lot of drama in this chapter, as you all like it :)

* * *

><p>"You don't answer or return my calls and texts. You've done a very good job at avoiding me and I know you called things off between us, but I miss you so much. Every day. And it doesn't make sense because we travel together and are in the same place. Please, Elle. Don't do this to me anymore. My heart's breaking." Dolph was ready to get on his knees and beg her to take him back again. He seriously could not get her out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried. Elle was his life even though she belonged to someone else. He loved her way too much.<p>

Elle tried her hardest not to jump up and give Dolph the biggest hug ever. "I miss you so much, too, Dolph," she rustled quietly. But she couldn't help herself. She thrusted herself against him and hugged him with all her might. She could feel her eyes welling up the longer they stayed together. So she pushed herself away from him. "But you have to go. I made my decision to stay faithful to my husband. I'm sorry."

"Please don't do this to us," he pleaded. "We have something special, Elle. I love you."

"And you know I love you, too, but I'm sorry." She wiped her nose with the back of her hand and then grabbed a tissue to dab her watery eyes so she wouldn't mess up her makeup. When she looked up, he was still standing there. "If you won't go, I will. I have a match in a few minutes." She walked past him and headed toward the gorilla for her match.

Elle tried to gain her composure as she got closer to the gorilla. She saw Wade standing and waiting for her while their opponents, Randy and Kelly, were already out there. She grabbed a crew member's phone, checking her eyes out in the reflection to make sure it didn't look like she just cried. She thanked him for the use of his phone as a mirror and finally headed toward Wade.

"Oh! There you are!" Wade exclaimed when Elle appeared by his side. "I was wondering where you were. I thought you might have flaked on me."

"No, I would never, Wadey," she giggled, wrapping her arms around his. "Good luck kiss?"

"Good luck kiss," he repeated, almost forgetting. He leaned down and gave her a kiss. It was a thing they usually did before either of them went out for a match. "Love you."

"I love you, too." She took Wade's hand and as their music hit, the two of them walked out.

In the end, the team of Elle and Wade had won the bout and it was a pretty great match. Now it was over and everyone was heading back to their hotels and onto the next city. Elle was heading out of the arena to wait for Wade outside. As she did, she got a text from Dolph. PLEASE MEET ME AT THE FRONT OF THE ARENA, said his text message. She contemplated for a few minutes if she should. She wanted to, but she had to be strong. So as much as she hated this, she sent a text back to Dolph saying she was sorry. She had gone this long without making contact with him, minus tonight, and she had to keep doing it for the sake of everyone. It was time to start being a good and faithful wife to Wade and to move on from Dolph.

"You miss him, don't you?"

Elle looked up to find her brother behind her. "I don't know who you're talking about. I'm just waiting for Wade so we can leave," she responded.

"I talked to Dolph earlier. I was the one who told him to go see you before your match," Phil admitted.

"Why'd you do that? I've been doing so well without him," Elle sighed heavily.

"Because I can see you're miserable, Elle. I know you're just putting on a front for Wade, but you love Dolph. You are my baby sister after all and it's obvious I've known you for my entire life. You're not happy with him."

"I am happy with him. I'm trying to work things out and Wade's trying his best, too. I love my husband and sure, it doesn't look like it, but I do."

"This is none of your business, Phil."

The two siblings looked behind them and found Wade standing there. He was showered and changed, ready to go. "Elle, let's go," he said. He reached his hand out to her and when she took it, Phil snatched her back. He stood in front of his little sister protectively.

"Whoa now. I'm still talking to my sister. You may be her husband, but I'm her brother and when I say she's done talking to me, she's done. I think it's best if she stays with me for a few days," Phil said.

Wade stood toe to toe with the older Brooks sibling. "That's something I can't let her do. I'm not going to let her stay with you so you can fill her head with nonsense about Dolph."

"She's better off with him anyway."

Elle could see the anger boiling inside Wade. "That's enough, Phil. I'll see you tomorrow." She took Wade's hands, grabbed her things, and left with her husband. As she walked toward their car, she apologized to Wade.

"Do you think you're better off with him?" he wanted to know.

"No. I married you for a reason," Elle quickly said.

"But you're in love with him. Sometimes I don't think you even love me anymore."

"That's not true. I do love you. I chose you over him, didn't I?"

"Because you're married to me. If we were just boyfriend and girlfriend, you'd leave me in an instant for Ziggler. Maybe we should just get a divorce."

Elle felt her heart drop. She thought she would never hear Wade utter those words. "No. Okay? We're not getting a divorce. I'll get over Dolph. Just give me time. I love _you_." She thrusted her arms around Wade's body and squeezed him tight. Hearing him say that they should just get a divorce hurt her. She knew their love was strong, that's why they were still together even after he knew about her affair with Dolph.

All Elle wanted to do was eat and go to sleep when they reached their room. She was tired out from tonight and tomorrow was a whole new day. After that, they had a few days off before being back on the road. She couldn't wait to go back home and sleep in her own bed and do things that weren't wrestling related. It was rare that they got days off, but whenever they did, they all cherished the most of it. Elle opened the light when she stepped inside their room, where she had a surprise awaiting her. She gasped loudly, looking up at Wade. "Wh-What is all this?" she asked. Rose petals scattered all over the floor and onto the bed. There was a bottle of champagne sitting in an ice bucket, two glasses next to it and a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. Everything needed for a romantic night in.

"It's my surprise for you. I had Cody set this up since I needed it to be done before we got here," Wade said. "I thought we could have a date night in our hotel before we go onto the next city."

"This is really sweet of you, Wade. I love it."

"I'm glad you do," he smiled, hugging an arm around her and giving the top of her head a kiss. "You enjoy the champagne and strawberries while I get ready for bed. I'll be back in flash."

She nodded her head, watching as Wade headed into the bathroom with his things. Meanwhile, she poured herself a glass and took a strawberry. Looking around at what Wade had done for her, and thinking of all the other things he's showered her with lately, she realized he was really trying to kind of win back her affection. He was so sweet for doing all that for her. As she finished her drink, she sat at the edge of the bed and turned on the television. She found a replay of _Raw_ and Dolph was on. She quickly turned it off. The same thing happened when her phone started ringing. Right as she turned off the television, he was calling her. Elle definitely couldn't escape him.

"_Elle, please. Talk to me. I miss you, okay? I can't seem to stop thinking about you even if I tried. The same for moving on. I can't and I won't. I love you too much to let you go. I know you're a married woman, but it doesn't change the way I feel. All I want is one day with you. We don't have to do anything. I just want to see you for more than five minutes._" That was the message left in voicemail from Dolph. She deleted the message after listening. He sounded so heartbroken, so sad. She jolted when the bathroom door flew open and crashed loudly against the wall. Wade apologized. "It's okay," she smiled lightly. It was her turn to get ready for their date night in. She grabbed her things and walked inside the bathroom, her phone in hand.

Elle looked at herself in the mirror. She had been in there for ten minutes now. Wade had even asked her if she was okay. She was, but she wasn't. Dolph's plead to spend one day with her kept repeating in her mind. All she could hear was his sad voice asking her to love him again. "Ugh, fuck it," she whispered to herself. She grabbed her phone and sent Dolph a quick text, telling him that she would spend their days off with him. She knew this was bad, but she couldn't resist anymore.

"Elle? Are you sure you're alright in there?" Wade asked, his voice booming through the door.

She regained her composure and opened the door. "Sorry," she said. "My beauty was caught in the mirror and I couldn't help but stare."

He let out a laugh as he put an arm around her. "So sweet, but so vain," he joked.

"Well, that's the woman you married," she smiled lightly. _You also married a cheating whore_, she said in her mind. Her smile quickly disappeared as she thought about what she was doing to Wade. He may have been an asshole sometimes and overprotective and very demanding, but he didn't deserve to be cheated on. Elle was suddenly feeling guilty and conflicted. She sat in the middle of the bed, pushing the petals off the bed. "So what does date night in our hotel room consist of? Besides champagne, scattered rose petals, and chocolate covered strawberries?"

"Sex, of course," Wade blatantly said.

"Geez, hun. Just straight up telling me," she giggled.

"I'm serious, Elle. I want us to try."

"Try what? Try having sex? We have no problem with that."

"No. I mean, try and start a family again. I know the only reason why we've had protective sex was because you were scared to have a child again. It's been four years, Elle."

"I know, but things are different now. Four years ago, I barely had a career. I was jobbing to jobbers and I rarely got matches. I've established my place in this company since then. Vince even told me that I'm next in line for the Divas' title. He's going to make me number one contender in the next couple weeks. If I try for a kid now, everything will be ruined."

Wade tried not to get angry. He tried controlling his temper. "So what? We...don't...have a family?" he seethed, clenching his teeth. "What about those four boys you always talked about having?"

"I still want them, but that has to be put on hold. What am I supposed to do? Turn down the number one contendership for the Divas' title, put my career on hold just as it's beginning? If you had to turn down being granted a title shot to take care of your family, would you?" She waited for him to answer and when he didn't, she shook her head. "That's what I thought. You have to understand this, Wade. I want to have a family, just not right now."

"This isn't fair!" Wade suddenly shouted, letting his anger shine through. "All you do is make the decisions in this marriage! When you were tired of me, you went to Dolph. When we decided to move, you _insisted_ on moving to Chicago instead of just finding a better house in Tampa. And now, here you go again making a decision on our family without letting me have a say. So you know what? Good luck on career as a Diva. It's clearly more important than trying to start a family with your husband."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Eeeeep. That's definitely some heavy drama and pretty bad news Elle told Wade. Any predictions of what's going to happen next?


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Yay for updates! Enjoying the story so far? I hope sooooo! Now you get to find out what happens after Elle decided to put her career first! :)

* * *

><p>By this time, Wade was already back into his street clothes and walking out the door. Elle tried to make her body move and chase after him, but she stayed curled into a ball, her eyes watering. He definitely had a way of making her feel guilty without even trying. When she was finally able to move, she called Wade. "I'm sorry, okay? I just didn't think it was that important to you. Please don't be mad anymore. I love you," she said, leaving a voice message on his phone. She knew he wasn't going to call her back so she decided to take the initiative and find him to apologize in person. She got up, putting in her leggings and boots and left the room. As she searched for him through the hotel, she realized he was more torn up about having a child than her having an affair. That was definitely saying something.<p>

Elle was walking through the lobby when she heard someone calling for her. "Mrs. Barrett!" an employee at the front desk called out. She stopped and turned. "It's pretty late. Can I help you with anything?"

"Finding my husband would be great," she responded. "He walked out of our room like maybe five, seven minutes ago. Have you seen him?"

"Luckily, I have. He headed out the front a few minutes ago," he told her.

"Thanks so much." Elle walked out of the hotel and found Wade right in the front, sitting on a bench. As she approached him, she thought of words to say, but she couldn't think of any and apologizing wouldn't cut it this time. She really hurt him by deciding to put their family on hold. He didn't budge when she took the empty seat next to him. "I remember when you wanted a girl when we were first married and then I told you all the horror stories about me when I was growing up and what Phil and my parents went through. You changed your mind so fast before I could say another word. Then we talked about having four boys, what we would name them, how we would raise them, all that jazz. We can still have that if we try."

When Wade said nothing at all, Elle knew he was still mad at her so she got up, freezing from the cold night and headed inside. He was obviously furious still. She tried though. Once she got back to the room, she curled up into bed and went to sleep. Tomorrow was another day and hopefully, she could patch things up with him again.

"Hey Phil, have you seen Wade? His things are gone from our room and he didn't leave a note," Elle asked her brother when she called him the following day. She woke up and saw no husband in the bed next to her or his things on the ground near hers. He was gone and he didn't even bother leaving a note. She knew he was angry, but she didn't know he was that angry to just abandon her like that.

"Sorry, kid, but I haven't. Why? What happened this time?" Phil wondered.

"I'll tell you later. Can we meet for breakfast after I check out?"

"Course. Meet you in the lobby in a few."

Once Elle hung up, she changed out of her pajamas and into a white button, dark skinny jeans, and a pair of brightly colored wedges. After gathering her things, she headed out of her room. She bumped into Dolph as she did. Her heart started racing at the speed of light when she saw him.

"Morning Elle," he smiled, his beautiful blue eyes growing a bit narrow as two dimples appeared on the sides of his cheeks.

"Hi Dolph," she smiled back.

"Where's Wade?" he wondered when he noticed that he didn't hear an English accent telling him to back off.

"That's a good question." When the elevator dinged open, she stepped in as Dolph did.

"What happened now?"

"We got into a fight. He had this romantic date night in our hotel room last night and I ruined it by telling him I didn't want to have kids at the moment. He wanted to try and start a family again, but I talked to Vince a few weeks ago and he was all for giving me a title shot and reign against Natalya so I told him now wasn't the time."

"Wow. That's tough, Elle. I'm sorry all that had to go down."

"It's fine, but it's not like him to abandon me. I woke up and he was gone. So were all his things."

Dolph looked over at Elle as they walked toward the front desk. She looked upset and hurt. He wished he could do something, but he didn't know what. All he could do really was console her, so that's what he did. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, telling her that everything would be okay. He then saw Phil waving at him. "There's your brother. You mind if I join you two for breakfast?" he asked.

Elle looked up at Dolph and shook her head. "That'd be great," she rustled as they walked toward Phil. Once she greeted him with a hug, they all headed to breakfast at the hotel's restaurant before heading to the next city. New day, new city, new problem. Elle didn't like this. She didn't like fighting with Wade for every little problem they came across. Where did everything go wrong?

Phil listened to Elle as she told him every detail of what happened last night between her and Wade. He honestly didn't know who to feel sorry for, Wade or Elle because both of them were pretty much hurting. Wade was hurt because his wife of six years wanted to put their family on hold and Elle was because she felt guilty for doing that to Wade. Phil sighed heavily. "I think you need to apologize to Wade. Maybe saying sorry will help you or you can tell him you're going to try," he suggested.

"So you're telling me to give in?" she asked.

"Yes," he simply answered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dolph butted in. "She can do as she pleases. If she wants to focus on her career first, then let her. This is her life."

"It's Wade's, too. He should have a say in this as well," Phil remarked.

Elle made a funny face. Since when was her brother on Wade's side? Phil always usually looked down on Wade, saying he didn't deserve his sister, that she was too good for him, and so on. This definitely was a change of heart from her brother. "Why are you taking his side all of a sudden?" she wanted to know.

"I know I was all for you being with Dolph because he made you happier, but if Wade wants to bring a kid into your guys' lives, it's best if you stay away from blondie. Sorry kiddo."

"I should get a say in this, too, you know. I'm in love with her, too," Dolph demanded.

"Oh, no you don't, Ziggler. You stay out of this situation," Phil fired back.

"Why? Elle's a part of my life!"

"Because you having a say in this will definitely alter my decisions. I love you, okay, but you're not my husband and we're not deciding to have a kid together," Elle told him. She rubbed her fingers on her temples. She suddenly started feeling dizzy, a throb in the back of her head at the same time. She slumped lower in her seat until her head reached the top of the seat. She closed her eyes, but she felt even more dizzier so she opened them again. "E-excuse me. I...gotta use...the bathroom." Elle got up slowly. Before she knew it, she heard her name being shouted loudly and the last thing she saw was Dolph.

Elle woke up not knowing where she was. She sat up and realized she was in the emergency room. "Oh, good. You're awake and okay." She looked to her left and saw Dolph sitting down in a chair, his iPhone in hand, a book on his lap. He got up and made his way next to her.

"What happened? Why am I here?" she asked him.

"You fainted, Elle. I think you've been stressed out too much with Wade and your marriage and me," Dolph guessed. He wasn't entirely sure, but all that definitely could be a factor as to why she ended up in the ER.

"Maybe because I haven't been eating much either..."

"What? Elle? Are you joking?"

"I've just been losing my appetite lately. I eat and after a few bites, I'm done. Look, I'm sorry I scared you and Phil, but I just wanna get out of here."

Dolph held her down before she could get up and leave. The doctor hasn't even walked in to let her know what's wrong. "You can't leave until you talk to the doctor."

"Fine. Is it just you here?"

He knew who she was asking for. Maybe she was hoping he would turn up once he found out she was in the hospital. "No. Phil's here and so is Vince."

"Wait. Vince? Why?" She was in a sudden panic. Why would he be here?

"You know it's his responsibility to check up on his Superstars."

"Kay. Well, I want to see my husband."

Dolph looked down. He suddenly felt bad for Elle. "Sorry, babe, but he's not here. We've tried calling him a million and one times and he still hasn't answered."

Elle nodded her head, lowering it. She could feel her eyes stinging. She was in the hospital and he still didn't even want to see her after what happened last night. She didn't blame him for not coming. "He hates me, Dolph. He doesn't even care that I'm in the hospital. He hates me because I don't want to have kids with him right now." From that point on, she couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. She knew she was being selfish, but Wade was being inconsiderate for not coming to the hospital to see if his wife was okay.

"He doesn't hate you, Ellie. He can't, and I'm sure he has a good explanation to why he's not here or answering any of our calls."

She shook her head, her bloodshot eyes glaring at Dolph. "Don't you dare take his side, Ziggler. He does not deserve to be defended right now."

Before he could say a word, a young looking, handsome doctor walked in. "Hi, I'm Doctor Tatum," he introduced. "It seems like you'll be just fine. The test results definitely showed very high stress levels. Have you been stressed out at work or at home?" Elle nodded her head before the doctor proceeded. "And I also take it that you need to eat as well. Stress and not eating are ways to get like this. So I want you to take a few days off, get some rest, and make sure to get food in your system."

"Thank you, doctor," Dolph smiled, shaking the doctor's extended hand. Elle thanked him as well as she slowly made her way off the bed. When she didn't feel the slightest bit dizzy, she walked out the room. Phil and Vince were outside, waiting for her.

"Mr. McMahon, what are you doing here?" she questioned.

"To check up on my future Divas' champion," he laughed slightly. "But it seems like you've been suggested to take a few days off and I recommend that as well. I want you to rest up, okay?"

"Yes, sir," Elle quickly agreed. Vince knew what was best for his wrestlers and they usually followed his orders. She definitely wasn't going to say no to taking a few days off. He then left, leaving Elle with two of the three most important men in her life. She looked at all of them, her glistening green eyes stopping at Dolph. "Can you take me to the airport so I can go home?" she asked, her eyes looking at Phil for approval, but directing the question to Dolph. He nodded his head, smiling just a little bit.

"Course, I'll take you." Dolph turned to Phil. "I promise I'll take good care of her."

"I know you will, man," Phil chuckled, patting his colleague on the shoulder.

After saying her goodbyes to Phil, Elle and Dolph headed to the airport so she could get home and rest again like the doctor ordered. She honestly didn't want to go home, she felt fine to stay on the road for the rest of the day, but she couldn't say no to her boss and the doctor's orders. Before she knew it, they were at the airport. Dolph helped her with her things, noticing he had his, too. "Why are you bringing your stuff?" she asked.

"I'm coming home with you," was all he said as they walked inside.

"You don't live in Chicago," Elle exclaimed.

"But I promised to get you home safe. I can't do that if I'm not with you," he responded. "Plus, I already bought my ticket. We're flying first class."

"You didn't have to do this."

"But I wanted to. How else am I going to spend time with my girl?"

"Your girl, huh? Last time I checked, I was someone else's."

Dolph laughed as he put his arm around her. "Very funny, but we all know who you'd rather be with. Look, this is probably the only time we can spend together without anyone getting in the way. I don't care if you keep pushing me away. I'm going to keep fighting for you."

Elle smiled. He was honestly the sweetest. It never seemed like that when he was in the ring because of his on-screen gimmick, but off of it, he was the best. She wrapped her arms around Dolph as they went to check in and grab their tickets. "You really have to stop being charming and sweet. It's definitely not a good thing toward my decisions and marriage," she admitted.

"I can't help it, Ellie. You make me do, say, and feel the things I am. You're the first girl in awhile that I've been in love with, but this definitely is a different kind of love I'm feeling between you and I. You're special to me and you light up my world like nobody else. Married or not, I can't help but love you."

"See? You can't do that to me, Dolph. That's not fair."

"Well, life isn't fair. You married Wade."

"Okay, seriously Ziggler. You need to stop that."

"Can't stop, won't stop."

Elle giggled, pushing him slightly. She decided to drop that conversation and just go with the flow. She held Dolph's hand as they walked to their gate. Their flight would be leaving soon and in no time, she would be home in Chicago, relaxing and taking a few days off.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Of course, Elle couldn't stay away from Dolph's charm. What happens now?


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you're enjoying the story. Here's another chapter for y'all :)

* * *

><p>Once they arrived to their destination, Dolph took Elle straight to her house, listening to the GPS that lead them there. He had never been to Elle's home here which was why he needed the GPS instead of having Elle drive. She insisted and he kept saying no until he won. When they pulled up to the building, Elle lit up. She was home and it felt so good to be home. She quickly rushed out, grabbing her things from the back. She waited for Dolph to hurry up before they made their way inside and up the service elevator which led them straight to her apartment.<p>

"Whoa. You live here?" Dolph exclaimed as he took in his surroundings. This apartment was definitely nice. It had a great view, a huge kitchen, a nice interior. He took a look around while Elle got settled in.

Elle headed straight toward her room while Dolph roamed around the house. Being home and getting to sleep in her own bed felt great. Sometimes this was where she wanted to be rather than on the road and in some hotel room. She loved her job, of course, but sometimes home was where her heart was. Once she got in her room, she jumped onto her bed, feeling it's softness against her body. Dolph came in a minute later.

"Here you are," he exclaimed. He jumped on the bed next to her.

"How do you like the place?" she asked, her eyes deeply connected to his.

"I wish I were living here with you," was his response.

"I know you do," she chuckled. Even though there were times when she would rather have Dolph living with her than Wade, she didn't dare say it out loud. That was way too harsh to say out loud. She smiled over at him, scooting closer. "Have I ever told you how cute you are?"

"You have, but you're cuter," he grinned. He kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose, then a light peck on her lips. He dove in for more a second later. He definitely missed her lips on his. In seconds, their making out turned hot and touchy feely. Dolph rolled over so Elle was on top. His hands made their way up to her shirt, removing it eagerly. "God, you're hot," he smirked, drinking in every inch of her upper body. He propped himself up on his elbows, watching Elle carefully. He may have had beautiful women throwing themselves at him or dated them in past, but Elle was by far the most beautiful. It wasn't just her looks, but her personality. She was the most loving, lively, free-spirited girl he's ever met. He could definitely call her the love of his life.

Elle was very into her make out session with Dolph. She forgot how much she missed being with him because everything just felt so right with him at the moment. She always felt at ease when she was with Dolph. There were no arguments, no tension, no unloved feelings. "Dolph," Elle moaned quietly.

"Yeah, baby?" he responded, his breathing heavily. He kept kissing her as he awaited her answer. He couldn't get enough of her.

"I-I need to...pee," she said, starting to giggle. She pushed him off her, laughing at his reaction. His face was purely saying, "Really? You're gonna pee now?" Elle apologized as she got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. If she had to go, she had to go. When she walked out, he was still laid across her bed, waiting for her. He turned to his side when she approached him. He gave her a sly smirk. "I'm hungry," she said.

"So am I," he grinned. "For you." She fell on top of him when he tugged her down back onto the bed. His wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips against hers.

"But babe, I'm seriously hungry. And tired. Remember what the doctor said? He said to take it easy and eat, not have sex," she giggled.

Dolph laughed, too. He got up and gave her one last kiss. "Alright. You relax while I make you food."

"Um, do you even know what a kitchen is?" Elle half joked. Dolph wasn't exactly a chef in the kitchen so she couldn't let him do whatever he was going to do by himself.

"It's where the food is," he replied, chuckling. "Then how about we make something together? If you don't feel good, let me know."

Elle nodded her head, smiling. She hopped onto Dolph's back. When he stood up, her arms wrapped around his neck as her legs did the same around his waist. She planted a kiss on his cheek as they headed into the kitchen. Elle showed Dolph how to cook one of her favorite pasta dishes, chicken casserole. They were definitely having some fun cooking together. For some reason, her thoughts went back to Wade. Cooking with each other was one of their favorite things to do when they were home. Like she was teaching Dolph, she had taught Wade to cook as well. Now if he were to cook for you, he'd seem like he was a professional. "Hey. I'll be back," she told Dolph.

"Are you okay? Are you not feeling well?" he questioned, instantly becoming concerned.

"I'm fine, I promise. I just need to make a call," she replied. She left the kitchen, heading back to her room where she left her phone. She grabbed it, then dialing in Wade's number. When he didn't answer, she left a message. "Hey. I know you hate my guts at the moment, but I hope you got Phil and Dolph's millions of calls earlier. I was furious at you for not coming to see me at the hospital, but I don't blame you for not either. I understand you're probably still mad at me and I get it. I just really want to say I'm sorry, Wade."

Once Dolph put the casserole into the oven to bake for a few minutes, he went in search of Elle. She never came back after she said she was just going to make a call. He found her in the bedroom, sitting at the edge of her bed, a picture frame in her hands. She was staring down at it. As he made his way closer, he saw it was a picture of her and Wade on their wedding day. He was in his tux and she was in her wedding dress. He remembered that day. He remembered that those were the days when he was happy for his friend and when he wasn't so deep in love with her. Things were a lot easier back then for all of them. "Hey," he lightly said so he wouldn't startle her.

Elle looked up and found the handsome blonde smiling in front of her. "Hi," she smiled, putting down the frame and giving all her attention to Dolph.

"You okay?" he wanted to know. "And you _can_ tell me the truth."

She let out a deep breath. "I just called Wade, telling him I was sorry for what happened last night. It's not like him to just up and leave me like that, but I guess I really broke his heart when I put my career first."

"It's not your fault. You were just thinking about your career. He has to understand that it'll be _you_ carrying that baby for nine months while he's out having the time of his life traveling on the road. It's _you_ that has to give up his career for the time being, not him. If it were me in his position, I wouldn't mind because I know how much being a wrestler means to you," Dolph tried to make her see.

"Of course you wouldn't mind, Zig. You'd do anything for me," she reminded him.

"Damn straight." He gave her a quick kiss. "And it's cause I love you."

"I know you do." She took his hand, intertwining them together. She tilted Dolph's face so he would look at her. She leaned in closer, her lips inches from his, and kissed him. Her hands ran all over his body and hair as his did the same. He then roughly pushed her against the bed, hovering over her as he took off his shirt to show off his tan, muscled out body. Elle slung her arms around his neck, bringing his lips to hers again. Although, instead of making love, the two of them just cuddled in bed for the rest of the day. They ate dinner in bed while watching all kinds of movies. They sat there talking about their futures and lives and anything that came to mind. Dolph knew that this was what Elle really needed. Someone to just comfort her and make her feel better right now.

Elle woke up the following morning to have Dolph not in her bed. She got up and checked the bathroom and he wasn't there, so she headed outside and found him in the kitchen. He had coffee brewing, toast in the toaster, and the eggs and sausage ready to be cooked. "Hi," she spoke. "You're making breakfast?"

"Morning babe, and I am. Well, I only really knew how to make coffee and toast," he laughed.

"Don't worry. I got it from here, but thanks for starting it."

"You're welcome." He gave her a kiss. He leaned against the counter, watching Elle cook. Being here in her home and them having breakfast together made him feel like they were actually married, or at least a couple. Dolph knew that if she was married to him, he would treat her a helluva lot better than Wade was. He would never be angry with her or be jealous and over protective if she was hanging out with her guy friends. He would shower her with affection and gifts and tell her he loves her every chance he got. He'd circle the world for her ten times and back just to keep her happy. He'd definitely do anything for her.

"Babe, do you think you could grab the house phone and call Phil, please? I need to talk to him," Elle politely asked Dolph. She wanted to know if he'd seen Wade yet. If he was still mad at her, fine. She just wanted to make sure he was alive and okay. Dolph came back into the kitchen with the phone. He put it on speakerphone since Elle was still busy cooking their food. Elle sighed of relief when Phil picked up. His voice sounded groggy though. "Hey big brother. Did I wake you?"

"No...not really," Phil responded. "What's up?"

"Um...did you see Wade last night at all?" she asked.

"The only time I saw him was when he went out into the ring. I never saw him after either, but shouldn't he be home by now. I mean, if I am, he should be, too."

"Well, it's obvious he's not. I still have that blonde dorkasarus with me." She glanced over at Dolph, winking at him as he laughed. She then got serious again. "I called him last night and left a voicemail. He never called me back. I'm just really worried."

"Don't worry, sis. I'll find him. I'll call Cody. Maybe he knows where his best friend is."

"Okay, thanks Philly."

"You're welcome, Ellie. Bye, love you."

"Love you, too." She listened as the dial tone played before Dolph shut it off. She really hoped that Cody knew where Wade was because it would be the greatest thing if he did. While she was still a little mad at him, she was worried about him, too. Just because they were fighting didn't mean that she didn't care about his being because she did. Wade was still her husband no matter what.

Dolph tried getting Elle's mind off Wade's whereabouts so he asked her to show him around Chicago. And she did. She showed him where the best pizza place was and where she liked to get her ice cream when she was home and it was a hot day, she showed him Wrigley Field, where she and Phil liked to watch baseball games in their spare time. The two of them were now at Millennium Park, just enjoying the beautiful day. They were sitting in the grass, side by side, eating the ice cream they bought before.

Elle brought her legs to her chest, hugging them tight and resting her chin on top of her knees. She hadn't heard back from Phil and she was getting worried about Wade. "Should I just call Cody myself, Dolph? It's been a few hours and my brother hasn't called me back yet," Elle brought up.

"It's all up to you, but my best bet is to try yourself," he advised.

"Yeah, thanks." She pulled out her phone, scrolling through her contacts and called Cody. She prayed that he would answer and thankfully, after three rings, he did. "Hey Codes. You busy?"

"Nah. Just finished a workout. Why, what's up?" he responded.

"I know you've spoken to Wade and I know you know where he is and if he's told you not to tell me, that's fine. I just want to know if he's okay," Elle explained.

"He's fine. He's still a little heartbroken, but he's fine."

"Thanks Cody." She hung up before she could start crying. Her mind was put to a little ease. At least she knew Wade was alright. "He's fine, Dolph. Alive and well."

"But where is he?" Dolph questioned.

"Probably with Cody, but all I wanted to know was if he was okay and Cody said he was. So I can stop worrying about him now and enjoy my days off with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> ...What happens now? :/


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Yay! Back with another new chapter. Thank you to all my readers and enjoy reading another chapter of drama!

* * *

><p>It was a new day and Elle was all set to go back to work, which she was very excited for because staying at home for an entire week and not being on the road was very boring for her. She was just very glad to be able to come back to work and see her friends and hopefully, see her husband. Tonight was a very important night for Wade. It was the Elimination Chamber, where he, among five other Superstars, would be competing to become the World Heavyweight Champion. She thought he deserved to be the World champion because he's worked so hard to get where he was now.<p>

After watching the beginning of the show, Elle headed into catering since she hasn't eaten since she left Chicago and she was getting hungry. She sat there by herself, her legs crisscrossed on the chair she was sitting on, an array of food in front of her. She was one who could eat a lot and not gain a pound seeing that she had fast metabolism and she was always working out when she could. It was a gift.

"Looks like you're back to your old eating habits, I see."

Elle turned around to find Dolph behind her. She smiled. "Hi Dolph," she singsonged. "You did great out there tonight. Almost WWE Champ."

"Thanks beautiful," he smiled, taking a piece of her chicken tenders and sitting beside her. "Where's the hubby? Have you seen him yet or talked to him?"

She scoffed. "I haven't done either. He's doing a great job at avoiding me."

"I'm sure he'll come around. Why don't you wait for him by his locker room? Or better yet wait for him _inside_ it," Dolph suggested. Yes, it was weird he was trying to help the girl he loved work things out with her husband, but he could tell it was bothering her and making her upset. He'd rather have Elle be happy than sad.

Elle found it quite weird that Dolph was suggesting this. If this were a few days ago or so, he would definitely be telling her the opposite. She asked his intentions as she took a sip from her bottle of Smart Water.

"It's not anything bad," he said, running a hand through his hair. "I just want you to be happy and if talking to Wade will do that, then so be it."

"Thank you. You're the sweetest," she smiled, giving him a kiss.

"I know, I know," he chuckled.

"So is this what you've been doing while you were gone for the entire week?"

_Shit_, Elle thought when she heard that deep, angry, English accent. She was scared to even look at him, knowing she got caught. Now was her chance to talk to him, but that was totally out of the question. Wade most likely wouldn't even give her the chance to speak. He sometimes never did when he was angry.

"Answer me, Elle!" Wade boomed, pounding his fist again the wall.

Dolph stood up, quick to her defense. "She's not a dog. She doesn't take orders from you, and don't go getting angry at her. She should be mad at you for ditching her for an entire week after she went to the hospital. You didn't even bother to at least text her to ask if she was okay. You think you're such a great husband? Well, that may have been a few years ago, but you are nothing but shit now, Barrett!"

Elle saw Wade's glistening green eyes turn to fire. He was getting pretty steamed and she knew what he was about to do next, so she stood up in front of Dolph, protecting him from Wade's fist. "No, you're not doing this. Not now, not ever," she finally spoke as she pushed Wade away.

"You're coming to his defense? He's not your-"

"Husband. I know that, Wade! I'm not an idiot!" she yelled back.

"You seemed pretty idiotic for falling for that moron."

"That's it!" Dolph exclaimed, pushing through Elle and trying to get to Wade. He wasn't going to let him talk to her like that. That was so disrespectful. But yet again, the five foot five brunette held him back, telling him that violence wasn't necessary. "You can't let him talk to you like that, Elle!"

She said nothing because she had no idea what to say. She knew Wade shouldn't talk to her like that, but having Wade and Dolph fight it out with their bodies wasn't right either. She was the only one who kept them from doing just that to each other. Elle looked from the blonde to the dark haired man before her. She had a feeling there was a decision to be made about something. She could see it in Wade's eyes.

"I can talk to her however the hell I want! You stay out of this conversation, Ziggler!" Wade then grabbed Elle's wrist, dragging her along with him. He gave her no choice but to come with her that instant. "And if you're going to try and follow us, I suggest you don't. For your own good," he shouted as they walked out of catering.

The last thing Dolph saw was Elle's face, which was practically asking for help. Though he took Wade's advice and stayed put. Hopefully, he could see her later while Wade was out for his match. Which was soon. He collapsed onto a chair, burying his face into his hands. Elle and Wade's relationship was definitely getting out of control. He had to tell Phil about what just happened.

"Wade! Stop! You're hurting me!" Elle cried as she tried to wriggle out of his tight grasp. Though every time she tried, his grip got tighter and tighter. They had stopped for a second and she knew right where they were: his locker room. He threw the door open, forcing her inside. She stumbled a little, but caught herself. Suddenly, fear came over Elle. He slammed the door shut, his green eyes glaring at her. "Wade, please...you're scaring me."

"I don't give a rat's ass anymore! I thought you were done with Dolph, but of course you would lie to me about that. You were probably still fucking him when you said you weren't. You such a liar, Elle! Why can't you just be up front about it if you don't want to be with me anymore because clearly you don't. When things started going downhill in our marriage and that Barbie doll took an interest in you, I lost you. You were having an affair with him, you were probably treating him better than you did me, you probably even love him more than me. Now, even after everything, you're still with him. I am sorry that I didn't answer all your calls, but I needed time to myself and to think. It's not that I didn't care. I was so worried, but if I saw you or talked to you, my thoughts would be clouded," Wade explained. He paused for a second, his eyes finally connecting with his wife's. "I-I have to go. I have a match to win. We can talk about this more when I come back." He walked out without another word, slamming the door shut again. He then called for the security guard.

"How can I help you, sir?" the guard in the yellow jacket asked.

"Stand guard by this door until I get back. Don't let her out," Wade directed. The guard nodded his head as Wade handed him a hundred dollar bill. "And if Dolph Ziggler comes by, don't let him in."

Elle wasn't sure what to do, get mad or cry. Her husband was turning into a monster and she was actually scared for her life. She curled up into a ball on the couch, burying her face into her legs. The tears just started flowing from there. She couldn't help herself.

Phil walked straight up to the security guard standing in front of Wade's room with Dolph in tow. He had just been informed of what happened in catering with Elle and Wade. He honestly couldn't believe Wade would stoop that low, to almost practically abusing his wife, both psychically and verbally. This was just uncalled for. "Yo Macho. Step aside. I need to talk to Elle," Phil demanded.

"Sorry. By orders of Mr. Barrett, he said not to let that blonde in," the guard recalled, pointing at Dolph.

"And did he say anything of her brother not being able to see her?" Phil mocked.

The tall man in the yellow jacket shook his head. "No, sir."

"That's what I thought." He turned to Dolph. "You stay here or whatever. I'll get to the bottom of this." He then entered the room to see his sister spread across the couch, her green eyes closed. She was sleeping as the television was turned onto the Smackdown Elimination Chamber match. It had just started. Phil sat at the edge of the couch. He lightly shook her, trying to wake her up. "Ellie, hey. Wake up," he rustled. She shifted a little, then turning to her back as she stretched out her body. A smile appeared as she opened her eyes.

"Oh, hi Philly," she yawned. Her eyes caught glimpse of the television and it was focused on Wade. Her smile quickly disappeared. Her mind instantly went back to twenty minutes ago when he had caught her kissing Dolph in catering, his monstrosity of a personality coming out, him shouting angrily at her. She quickly sat up. "Wait. What are you doing here? You can't be in here, Phil. If Wade finds out, he-"

Phil stopped her. "Elle, calm down. He won't know, okay? He's out in the chamber and it was only Dolph he said not to let in. Look, Dolph told me what happened. Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine. Whatever Dolph said wasn't what happened. He was just angry and asked to talk to me. We're fine, Phil. There's nothing to worry about," Elle halfheartedly smiled. This wasn't any of Phil's business and he didn't need to be concerned. She could handle this herself. Plus, this was all her fault. If she just gave into what Wade wanted, they wouldn't be in this predicament.

"Don't lie to me, Elle. I'm here to help you through this," Phil fired back.

"I'm not lying. We just need to talk things through. That's all," she tried to assure him.

"But you're doing that thing where you're looking at me, but at my face, not my eyes. You're lying to me. Don't protect Wade when he's done everything wrong."

"I'm not. If I just gave him what he wanted, we wouldn't be like this. This is all my fault. Now can you please just go? I don't want to talk to you anymore." She turned her body around to face the monitor. She made her final decision. She would do her best to actually stay away from Dolph for good and make her marriage work with Wade. _For better or worse_, Elle thought in her head.

She turned her head toward the door that closed shut again. Her eyes went back to the television, watching the show and trying to focus clearing her mind of all things Dolph. Elle has honestly never seen this side of Wade before, as such a monster. It made her double think what she was doing and what she could be doing to make that monster disappear. And the only thing to do was eliminate Dolph from her life. She didn't care if she was miserable doing that, at least it kept her husband happy. Isn't that what a good wife was supposed to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So is that what a good wife is supposed to do? Keep her man happy even if she wasn't? And who would you rather see Elle with?


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Yay! Back with another new chapter. Thank you to all my readers and enjoy reading yet another chapter. It's a bit shorter and I don't think there's that much drama. Just an fyi, lol.

* * *

><p>Wade pushed back the curtain as he walked backstage. He had been eliminated so he had no choice but to leave. It sucked because he was so close to winning. He had just two more Superstars to eliminate and he would have become the new World Heavyweight Champion. He knew he would get his chance to shine though. He had to keep thinking positive through the negativity he was having.<p>

When Wade got to his locker room, he thanked the security guard for making sure Elle stayed put and although he was informed Phil went in, he didn't mind. There was only one person that he couldn't have stay away from Elle and that was her older brother. Phil was the most important person in her life, more important than him and he could understand that. He walked into his room to find Elle watching the chamber match still. Her legs were hugged to her chest, her chin resting on her knees, her eyes glued to the television. She stayed still, even when he sat on the couch with her. She didn't even look his way. "You're a troublemaker, Elle. You're unfaithful, you're a liar, I feel like I can't trust you anymore, and you're in love with another man. You defend everyone but me, you don't want a family with me, your career's more important than _me_. Hell, it seems like everything and every_one_ else is more important to you than me. I feel like you don't love me anymore, at all. Asking for a divorce would be the easy way out and that's what you probably want, but I'm not doing that."

"And what are you doing? Trying to make me feel bad?" Elle remarked.

"You're a bitch, too and a whore. And no, I'm not. I'm simply stating the truth," Wade replied.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you need to know what you're doing to me. I've tried everything to be a good husband to you and to be honest, I really have no idea why you're treating me this way. I do apologize for all the times I hurt you, I was in no position to be like that, but you cheating on me just brought that out. I'm sorry for everything, Elle. For lashing out on you, for hurting you, for any wrong I've ever done, but I truly want to work things out. I hope you do, too." He got up without another word and headed to shower.

Elle heard every single word Wade said, good and bad. He was being very sincere with her and he was giving her the chance for the two of them to work things out like she hoped to. "You love him, Elle," she whispered to herself. She got up and walked into the bathroom. Wade said nothing even though he knew she was there. "I want us to go back to how we used to be and be happy again, Wade." She heard the water shut off and then Wade came out dripping wet, a towel wrapped around his waist. His green eyes had connected to her own ones, his face blank with no expression. She had no idea what he was thinking and usually, she was able to.

"I want you to eliminate Dolph from your life before we can do this. He's the whole reason why we're like this and the only way to start fresh is to pretend he doesn't exist," Wade demanded.

Elle nodded her head. She didn't want to, but this was for the best. "Fine," she said, crossing her arms.

"I'd like to be there when you tell him what's going on."

"Wade, I think it's bet-"

But he interrupted her. "No. I can't have you be alone with him anymore."

"Fine. Get dressed so we can do this." If he wanted to do that to her, then this would be done now. No waiting until later or tomorrow to tell Dolph and fix things. They would start everything tonight. Especially since that's what it seemed like Wade wanted. Once he was dressed, they headed toward Dolph's locker room since that's where Elle thought he'd most likely be.

She knocked heavily onto his door and he answered a second later. He seemed happy to see her. Probably because he had no idea Wade was there. She smiled lightly at him. She knew in a few minutes that smile they both had wouldn't be there anymore.

"So the bastard finally let you out, I see," Dolph said, taking her hand and lacing it with his.

That's when Wade stepped in. "Actually, the bastard is right here. She's on lockdown until she does this," he informed his colleague.

"What is he talking about?" Dolph asked, looking at Elle.

She looked down. Their hands were still enlaced together even after Wade spoke. She smiled again. As she looked back up at Dolph, he had a look of worry on his face. He already knew this was going to be bad news. "We can't do this anymore, Dolph," she said, taking back her hand. She crossed her arms over her chest, not being able to look at him any longer. "And I'm not just talking about our affair. I can't be friends with you either. I'm so sorry."

Dolph had no idea how to feel. He just had a mix of emotions brewing in him. He took a glance over at Wade and the Brit had a smug look on his face. "This is all your doing!" he shouted, pushing Wade. The man stumbled a bit, but he didn't fall over like Dolph hoped he would. If Wade hadn't pushed Elle into doing this, he knew she wouldn't do it. He just had a strong feeling she wouldn't.

"Actually, it isn't just me. Elle had a say in this as well and she agreed to it. You know she wouldn't do this if she didn't agree," Wade pointed out.

Dolph looked at Elle who was staring at the ground. She hasn't looked at him since she last spoke. "Please tell me he's lying, Elle," he begged as he tried to make her look at him.

"I'm sorry," was all she managed to say. She then turned on her heel and walked away.

"Stay away from her, Ziggler. You've caused enough problems in my marriage," Wade threatened. He then walked off, too, going after his wife. He found her sitting on top of a crate, her legs crisscrossed, a distant look on her face. She didn't look too happy, but he knew he could make her happy again. He just had to try and make things right. "Are you alright, love?" Wade wanted to make sure as he stood in front of her.

"Yeah," she sniffled, smiling up at him. "I'm fine."

"Don't worry. This is all for the best," he assured her.

"I know, baby." She gave him a kiss and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey!"

Elle and Wade turned when they heard a familiar voice. It was Phil. "Don't say anything to make him mad," Elle asked of Wade. "Actually, just don't say a word. I'll explain everything." He nodded his head, respecting her wish. Elle looked at her brother as he got closer. He didn't look too happy.

"What's this I heard about Wade forcing you to break up friendships?" Phil exclaimed.

"He didn't force me into anything and whatever Dolph is telling you is a lie. I broke off my friendship with him because he's the reason why my marriage is a wreck. If I eliminate him from my life, I can go back to being happy with my husband," Elle explained to Phil. "We all know that you don't like Wade, but you did at one point. Can you just support me with this decision?"

"You know I'll always support you, sis. No matter what, but do you honestly have to eliminate one of your best friends from your life?" Phil wanted to know.

Elle nodded her head. "For now, at least. Once everything is back to normal with Wade and I, I can let Dolph back into my life."

"He's devastated, brokenhearted."

"And it serves him right. Now he knows how I felt when I found everything out," Wade spoke up. He then walked away, leaving the brother and sister to themselves.

"I'm sorry, Phil. It is what it is. I'm not talking to Dolph until everything is good with my husband and I. I could of asked for a divorce, but in some way, I don't think I can do it. It may have not looked like it lately, but I do really love Wade. I just fell in love with someone else along the way."

"Fair enough. Breakfast tomorrow morning?" he suggested.

"Is Wade invited?"

Phil chuckled. "Sure." He hugged Elle before leaving to start gathering his things. The pay-per-view was almost done and everyone would be leaving and heading back to their hotel to get some rest.

Once Phil left, Elle headed to the Divas' locker room to get her things and then meet Wade. Maryse was in there when she walked in. "Hi Mars," she replied when the beautiful French-Canadian greeted her. "Heading out?"

"Oui. Mike's waiting for me. He's taking me out to dinner," Maryse smiled.

"How sweet of him," was all Elle managed to spit out.

Maryse noticed her best friend wasn't as upbeat and happy as she usually was. But then again, she hasn't been like that at all lately an whenever she asked if everything was okay, Elle said it was. She really disliked that Elle wouldn't tell her anything that's been going on with her. "Are you alright, Elle?"

"I'm fine," Elle responded.

This time Maryse had to object. "No, you're not. You're lying to me and to yourself!" the blonde exclaimed.

Elle sighed heavily. "I don't want to talk about this right now, Maryse. I have to go. Wade's waiting for me." She took her things and left the room before Maryse said another word. She felt a little bad that she's been keeping her best friend out of the loop with her life, but she knew sooner or later she would have to tell her. Maybe later would be best. When she found Wade, he was just walking out of the locker room. She smiled at him before proceeding to give him a quick kiss.

"You all ready to go?" he asked.

"Mhmm," she replied. She took his extended hand and they were off.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I leave you here. Promise there's better stuff coming up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** We're getting closer and closer to even more drama! Back with another chapter and I hope you guys are enjoying :)

* * *

><p>It was a new day and they were all in a new city. Wade glanced over to his right. Elle was sound asleep in the reclined seat, her beautiful green eyes closed and covered behind a pair of black Ray Bans. He shut off the engine and began to wake Elle up. "Love, wake up. We're here," he said, shaking her gently. She shifted a bit, only to turn on her other side. He huffed heavily and got out the car. He opened the passenger side and bent down to her level. "Elle, we're here. I know you can hear me, so are you going to wake up or do you want me to carry you inside?" And that's when her arms opened wide. Wade chuckled as he picked her up. He could come back for their things once he was able to put her down.<p>

"Aren't you a little too old to be carried like a kid?" Cody called out as they passed him.

"Shut up, Rhodes," Elle retorted as she gave him the finger. Cody just laughed. "And aren't you a little too girly to be called a Superstar?" His smile quickly disappeared and it was Elle's turn to laugh.

Wade laughed along with her. "Alright, alright. That's enough," he chuckled.

Elle blew a kiss at Cody as they disappeared around the corner. She asked Wade to finally put her down, so he did. She was wide awake now and didn't need to be carried anymore. "Did you already bring down our things or are they still in the car?" Elle asked him.

"In the car. I'll go get them," he said.

"Okay. I'll be in catering, eating. Like always."

Wade just laughed. "Alright. I'll see you in a few." He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before disappearing to get their things. As he walked back out the arena, he came across Dolph. The two men said nothing to one another, as usual, but just glared angrily at each other.

Elle sat in catering, a chicken caesar salad in front of her and a bottle of orange soda. She was playing Temple Run as she munched on her salad when Dolph walked in with Cody. She greeted Cody when he acknowledged her before she gathered her food and started to head out. It was best for her to not even be in the same room as Dolph. When she got to Wade's room, he was already there. "Hey babe," she called out as she sat on the floor.

"Hey. I gave your things to Maryse so she could put it in the Divas' lockers," he let her know.

"Thanks," she said, her mouth full of salad again. She then lied down against the ground, her green eyes staring hard at the colorless ceiling. All she could picture in her mind was Dolph's face when he walked into catering with Cody. He looked so upset and angry and she knew it was because of her. He had to understand her point of view. She jolted when her phone started ringing. "Hi, Queen of England speaking."

"Well, good afternoon, Queen. This is the King of Bullshit," the voice at the other end of the line joked.

Elle giggled. "Watcha need, Philly?"

"I need help with something. Can you come over to my locker room?"

"Sure. I'm on my way." She sat up and let Wade know where she was going to be for a few minutes. He nodded his head in approval and gave her a kiss before she left.

Elle approached her brother's locker room and walked inside without knocking. "Phil?" she called out. She got no response, so she called him, but he never answered. She twisted around when she heard her name being called by a familiar voice. Her favorite bleach blonde walked out of the bathroom. "I-I-I have to go," she stammered, her hand reaching for the door.

"Elle, wait. Look, all I want is an explanation to why you're doing this and I want to know every reason possible," Dolph pleaded. "Please?"

She turned back around. He had the saddest look on his face. She's never seen him so down. "Okay," she said, sitting down on the floor. Her green eyes connected with Dolph's blue ones as he sat in front of her. "For the record, Wade didn't force me into this. I just agreed with his decision and I didn't do it because I hate you for ruining my marriage, because I could never hate you, but because it's the right decision. As I think about it every day, I really do want to start a family with Wade, but not until we lay everything out on the table, and I can't start that family if I'm having an affair. For now, I just can't have you in my life because when I'm around you, all I want to do is be with you. Just please accept this right now. I promise in no time we'll be friends again."

"So all we are is two people who work together?" Dolph questioned.

"Like I said, just for now. It's for the best," she assured him.

"Even after all that though. It's not going to be the same. It won't matter if Wade trusts us to hang out together because while you're all for being friends, I can't be just that. You know that." "Then the ball is in your court, Dolph. It's your decision if you want to be friends still or not. I would love if you still wanted to be friends after my marriage is fixed because you weren't just another guy I fell in love with, but you're my best friend. I love you." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before standing up. She waited for Dolph to say it back, because he always did, but he didn't say a word. So she left. She walked back toward Wade, her head hung low. Which is how she bumped into her brother. "So you set this up?" she straight up asked him.

"I'm sorry, Elle. He begged me. The poor kid looked so down that I had to help him," Phil admitted. "That was the only way you would talk to him. I'm sure if I just blatantly said, 'Oh, Dolph wants to talk to you,' you'd say no. All he really wanted was a real explanation."

"And he got one." She walked off and went back to go find her husband. There was a big night ahead of them. Well, at least for Wade. While she had no match tonight, Wade did have one. A battle royal to be number one contender for her brother's WWE Championship. Hopefully, if he won, he'd get his Wrestlemania moment and become the champion he always was.

Elle accompanied Wade to the gorilla so she could see him off before he went out for his match. She held his hand tightly, praying in her mind that he would win. He deserved to. As she leaned against his arm, she heard him hiss. She quickly backed away. He clutched his left arm. He had hurt his arm last night at the pay-per-view and although he says he's okay, Elle really knew he wasn't. She felt like it was dangerous for him to go out and compete, but injured or not, he had an opportunity tonight. "I want you to be careful out there tonight, Wade. Promise me you won't hurt yourself any more than you already have?" she said before letting him go.

Wade chuckled. "I can't give you any guarantees, but I'll try my best."

"Good enough for me. Good luck out there and I love you."

"Thanks. Love you, too." He leaned down when she puckered her lips and gave her a kiss. He glanced over at her one more time before disappearing out into the arena. He smiled at her, giving her a small salute.

Elle blew him a kiss before she turned on her heel and went to go hide in Wade's locker room to watch the match. Plus, she had food waiting for her in the room that a nice intern was able to get for her. When she got inside, she cuddled up on the coach, with her food in hand, and watched the match. It just started.

Wade was doing so well in the match that Elle definitely thought he would win it all. Then one by one, the wrestlers were getting eliminated. After more than halfway through the wrestlers, Wade did as well and that's when it happened. She could see from the bottom of her screen that he was in pain. A few seconds after being eliminated, Show got rid off Dolph by tossing him out of the ring and on top of Wade and Truth. That's when Wade landed awkwardly on his injured arm. The trainers were already by his side as Elle sprinted out the door. She could feel her eyes stinging as she tried to get to the gorilla as soon as possible. That moment just replayed in her mind and she was so worried about him.

She paced back and forth, waiting for Wade to be backstage with the trainers who were taking care of him out in the ring. The eliminated Superstars kept passing her, but no Wade just yet. She finally decided to sit down on a crate and wait for him. She looked up when she heard her name. It was the man who eliminated Dolph.

"Elle, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt Wade," Big Show said.

"It's fine. It's not your fault. Wade was trying to protect Dolph like he was supposed to, but he just ended up getting hurt on _accident_. Don't blame yourself," she explained to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. All I want is to just see him."

"I'm sure they're bring him back right now. See yah later, kid."

"See yah." Elle gave her colleague a weak wave. This was no one's fault. All it was was an accident. She wasn't going to blame anyone for this happening because this kind of thing always happened. Finally, Wade appeared through the curtains with a few trainers. "Wade!" she yelled worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, love. They just need to check on my arm," he called out. Wade didn't want her to worry, even though he knew she was.

Elle sat outside the room, waiting for the team of medics to be done with her husband. Her back leaned against the brick wall, her legs hugged tightly to her chest. "Please be okay, please be okay," she whispered to herself, repeating it a few times. Most people would think she could be crazy for worrying over Wade's arm like he was going under the knife, but that's how she was. She was such a worry wart when it came to things like that. The door then opened and she looked up. Wade stood above her. "Hi!" she exclaimed, standing up. She looked at him and saw his arm was in a splint. "How are you feeling? What'd they say?"

"Well, stop your worrying because I'm fine. They gave me a shot of morphine and I need to have an MRI in a few days. They said I'll be out for about six to eight weeks," he explained.

"I'm sorry, baby," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

"It's okay. Don't worry. Let's just get out of here."

It's been a few days since Wade got injured. He had been sent home, seeing that he couldn't compete at all, leaving his wife in the hands of her brother. He was worried leaving her all alone, for obvious reasons, but he had to trust her. He was sure she wouldn't go back to Dolph while he was out of action. Last night, when she came for a quick visit, since they were a few hours away for a house show, they laid everything out on the table. They talked about everything that happened and why Elle was forced to cheat on him like that. He was pissed the majority of the time, but he remained calm for Elle. He was the one who asked for her to be brutally honest and she was. No detail was sparred. After spending hours talking about their problems, the two of them felt like a weight was lifted off their shoulders. Now they pretty much had a new start with their relationship.

"I'm really sorry that I can't be with you for your birthday tomorrow," Wade sighed heavily into the phone. He had been talking to Elle the last twenty minutes or so and talking to her made him miss her more. It's only been a couple days, but still. He just couldn't help but miss her.

"It's okay, Wade. I'll be home the day after so we can spend it together then," she bargained.

"Sounds great, love," he smiled, getting his assurance that she would be home on Saturday.

Elle still had a smile on her face when she hung up the phone with Wade. She felt a lot better about her relationship with him and Dolph was soon becoming a memory in the back of her head. There were times when she did miss him, since they were always a few feet away from each other, but she was able to control herself. She hopped off her bed, lunging for her things. It was time to head to the arena for tonight's house show. As she headed toward the elevator, she ran into her brother and Dolph. Talk about feeling a little awkward. Phil was allowed to be friends with whoever he wanted to, of course, but she wished it wasn't Dolph.

"Hey sis!" Phil brightly greeted her.

"Hi Philly," she replied, more meekly though.

"You wanna ride with us to the arena?"

"Um, I think I'll pass."

"It's just a car ride, Ellie," Phil whispered in her ear. "It's not going to hurt anyone. Plus, you did ride with me and I'm your only ride at the moment."

She hated when he was right. "Fine," she huffed heavily.

The car ride to the arena was short, yet awkward. At least to Dolph and Elle. There was also _a lot_ of tension between them. Phil tried to lighten up the mood and get them to talk, but the two of them stayed quiet. When they finally got to the arena, Elle was the first one out, leaving her brother with Dolph. All she really wanted to do was get this day over with, go through her birthday tomorrow, and get home to Wade on Saturday. She ran into Jack as she was finding her way to the Divas' locker room.

"Whoa! Slow your roll, cupcake!" Jack shouted laughingly.

"Oh, sorry Jack," Elle apologized.

"You alright?" he asked, walking with her. He noticed she wasn't looking too hot.

"I'm fine," she lied. "I just miss Wade."

"Ah...how's he doing, by the way?"

"He's doing fine. He has to get surgery on his arm though."

"Wow," Jack sighed. "Does that mean you're leaving us for the time being?"

"Mhmm. If Vince let's me." They came to a stop when they got to the Divas' locker room. "Thanks for walking with me, Jack. I'll see you later." The tall blonde gave her a tight hug before leaving her. When Elle walked into the locker room, Maryse was the only one inside. She greeted her best friend with a hug and a small smile. She felt like it was time to let Maryse in and tell her everything that has happened. "Mars, can we talk?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Seems like Wade and Elle are kind of happy again and what do you think Elle's going to talk about with Maryse?


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Eeeeep. Another drama chapter updated! I think you guys'll get a kick out of this chapter. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Maryse's head snapped when Elle uttered those words. She felt like she'd been waiting forever for her to say that. She was glad Elle was finally letting her in again. Ever since things with Wade started going downhill a little, she became distant with her. "Of course. About what?" she asked.<p>

The two of them sat face to face. "Everything," Elle replied. "I have a confession to tell you."

The French-Canadian's face become concerned suddenly. "What is it, Ellie?"

She spat it out instead of stalling. "I had an affair with Dolph."

"You what?"

Elle calmed her down before she started cursing in French, something she always did when she got angry or upset. "It's all over now, for good this time. It all started about a year ago..." She started her story, started spilling her guts, telling Maryse everything she could. She wanted her to know what had been going on in her life for the past year, everything she went through. Since everything was over between her and Dolph, she wanted to tell Maryse, hoping she wouldn't get judge for her actions.

Maryse honestly couldn't believe what she was hearing. The girl who loved Wade more than anything had an affair with one of their friends? She had no idea it was that bad. Or maybe it was Elle's way out of her marriage. Although that had to be canceled out since they were still together. She had no idea how to react or what to say.

"Mars, please say something. Anything," Elle pleaded.

"I-I don't know what to say, Elle. You cheated on your husband, had an affair with Dolph. What am I supposed to say?" Maryse exclaimed. She had no idea her friend was capable of doing that.

Elle let out a sigh. "I don't know..."

"Well, I'm glad you told me and I'm glad that the whole affair's over. You belong with Wade, Ellie and it's not just because you two are married, but I know that you two love each other so much. I've always loved you and Wade together. Just please stay away from Dolph."

"I am. I'm trying my hardest. Do you think my feelings for him will ever go away?"

"It'll take some time, but I promise they will." Maryse leaned over and hugged Elle tightly.

"And what if I told you that Wade and I were going to try and start a family?" Elle questioned.

Maryse quickly pulled apart from her best friend and squealed. "Really? That's great, Ellie!"

"Yeah. I mean at first, I didn't want to because Vince said he would give me a title shot, but then after all that drama happened when I told Wade I didn't want to, I started thinking that it would be best for us. The idea of us trying again would be great. I'm just scared that I might lose the baby again."

"You won't lose the baby, Elle. You were in a car accident. It's not your fault."

"I know, but I'm still scared." She sighed heavily, running a hand through her dark curls. All she wanted was the perfect family and that was taken away from her the first time she was pregnant. She just hoped that nothing bad would happen this time around.

"Don't be, sweetie. You have me and Wade and Phil. We're all here for you to make sure nothing bad happens again," the beautiful blonde tried to assure her friend.

"Thanks Maryse," Elle spoke, putting on a smile.

"You're welcome. I'm always here for you, okay? But onto better things, like your birthday!"

"All I want is to have a nice dinner with a few friends, get through the house show, and go home to see Wade. By the way, I'm not getting drunk either."

Maryse let out a soft giggle. "Whatever you want. It's your birthday, but I'll plan everything."

"Great. Less work for me," Elle remarked, hugging Maryse in thanks.

Elle stood in front of a full length mirror, checking out the gold, sequined, skin tight dress she was wearing. Maryse had bought it for her as a birthday present. She was very thankful for it even though she told Maryse it was too much already since she was paying for the entire dinner as well. Elle really had a great friend in Maryse. She slipped on her black pumps and checked herself out once more in the mirror. She honestly looked good for tonight. She sat down, crossing one leg over the other and reached for her phone. She checked her text messages and she still had that one unread text from Dolph. She can see that the first two words were "Happy Birthday," but she didn't dare open the text. She felt like it was a test if she did.

She let out a heavy sigh as she got up and gathered her things. She wasn't going to lie to herself that she missed Dolph because she did. Whenever she saw him first thing that day, she wished she could run up to him and give him a tight hug. As she was walking out to meet Maryse and Mike, she got a Facetime call from Wade. She quickly answered. "Hi baby!" she squealed when she saw his handsome face on the screen.

"Happy Birthday, beautiful," he responded, smiling from ear to ear.

"Thank you! I miss you. I can't wait to see you tomorrow," Savannah excitedly told him. Seeing and hearing from him definitely made her night/birthday a lot better.

"Same here. So how's your birthday so far?" Wade wanted to know.

"It's been eh. Look at the dress Maryse got me though." She pulled her phone back a little farther, then moving it up and down to show him the entire dress.

"Wow, love. You look absolutely gorgeous," he grinned. "And very sexy."

She giggled, getting a little red in her cheeks. "Thanks babe. I hate to cut this call short, but I have to go. Maryse and Mike are waiting for me to take me to my birthday dinner. I'll call you after. Love you." She gave him an air kiss as he replied, then ending the call. She had to hurry since their reservations were waiting.

The limo had taken Elle, Phil, Mike, and Maryse to this new restaurant in the city. A restaurant on the second floor, a club on the first so it was a perfect place to have Elle's birthday. They could enjoy a nice dinner and then party it up before everyone went home for the weekend. As they headed up to the restaurant, Elle contemplated on reading Dolph's text message. To set her mind at ease, she did. She opened it and all it said was, "Happy Birthday, Ellie!" with a video attached, so she played it.

"_Hi Elle! I honestly didn't want to just send you a text message to greet you a happy birthday and since we're not speaking, I decided to make you a video. So hey! This is Dolph Ziggler wishing the very beautiful and lovely, Elle Barrett a happy, happy birthday. May all your wishes come true and I really do hope you have the best birthday today. I love you and I always will_," said the video message. This made her smile from ear to ear. Besides hearing from Wade, she felt like she needed to hear this. She didn't care who it was from, but it definitely made the rest of birthday night.

The waiter led them up to the private room where dinner would be served and once he opened it, a very loud, "Surprise!" echoed the room. "Oh my god!" Elle exclaimed, cupping her hands over her mouth. She was definitely surprised. The room was decorated in streamers and balloons and a huge banner that read, "Happy Birthday, Elle!" on it. She was not expecting this at all. Elle graced her way over to her friends, greeting them with hugs and thanks. When she got to Maryse to thank her for all this, she noticed a familiar bleach blonde standing in the corner of the room, texting away on his phone. "You invited him?" Elle exclaimed quietly.

Maryse knew exactly who she was talking about. "I had to. He was around Jack when I told him and you know those two. They're best friends. I can't invite one, but not the other," she explained quickly.

Elle nodded her head in understanding. She sighed heavily. It was time to be the bigger person here. She approached the man in the corner slowly. Her heart started racing as she got closer, her face feeling hot. "Hi Dolph," she spoke meekly.

Dolph looked up to the person that had cut him out of her life a few days ago standing right in front of him. Was this some kind of joke? "Uh, why are you talking to me?" he questioned, only wanting to know, but coming off a bit harsh. He looked away from his phone, sticking it back into his pocket. He gave her his full attention.

"I just wanted to say thanks for coming and thank you for the sweet video message. It really made my day better," she told him. She then walked away, joining the rest of her friends at the table to start the dinner. The sooner dinner was over, the sooner they could get to the club and she could get home to Wade.

Dinner honestly went pretty well. Elle had so much fun, fun she hasn't had in awhile. They were all down at the club now, in the VIP section Maryse had closed off for her, Elle, and their friends. Elle sat in the center of the couch, her friends surrounding her. On one side of her, Phil sat there chatting with Cody, and on the other, Maryse and Mike sat talking to Dolph and Jack. She could feel Dolph's bright blue eyes burning into her. He had been like that all night, unable to keep his eyes off her at all. While she, on the other hand, had tried everything not to want him again. She leaned back against the couch, texting Wade. She had been doing that all night when her mind wasn't occupied with her party and Dolph. Elle stood up and headed to the bar. She needed some time to herself.

"Give me your hardest drink," Elle told the bartender when he asked for her drink order. She waited no more than two minutes for her drink. She took one sip and her face scrunched up. The drink was good, but she could tell it was super strong. She downed the rest of it in three seconds flat, asking for another one.

By her fifth drink, Elle was halfway drunk. Unlike others, she was a good drunk. She didn't cause scenes or was loud, unless spoken to. And she was _very _flirtatious. As she looked around the bar, she saw Dolph. "Hey Dolph!" she shouted, her words a slur. "Come 'ere!"

Dolph walked over to Elle. As he got closer, he could see she was drunk. "Hey, what are you doing here? The party's over there," he said, helping her up. Though she sat back down and slumped down.

"I don't wanna go over there!" she exclaimed. She turned back to the bar. "Tommy! Another drink and a second one for this handsome man over here!"

Dolph hesitantly took the drink from Elle and smelled it. It reeked of a ton of vodka. He put it down, taking Elle's drink from her as well. "You've had enough to drink. I think it's time to go home," he said.

"Home? I don't want to. Wade's a big meanie!" She grabbed her unfinished drink and downed it once more. She let out a small shout, throwing her arms in the air. They landed around Dolph's neck. She leaned in close to his ear. "I want to go home with you, sexy," she purred in his ear.

Dolph had never felt so turned on. He closed his eyes, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Elle flirted with him. He had seen her drunk once before and just like now, she was very flirtatious. She began planting kisses on his ear, making her way down his jawline. "I want you so bad," Dolph murmured.

"Then take me," she whispered.

He pulled her close, his hands snaking around her waist. Dolph looked into those beautiful green eyes of hers. He could tell she still loved him by the lust she had in her eyes. Some people could say it was the seven drinks and two, almost three bottles of champagne that made her eyes look the way they did, but it was definitely love. Dolph quickly dove in, his lips pressing hard against hers. When she kissed him back, he knew she still wanted him. He broke away from her, taking her hand and leading her out the club. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Elle, she wanted him. So what other way is there to take care of that?

Dolph watched as Elle made her way to the bed, flopping down right in the middle. She lifted her legs to take off her heels. "Dolphy!" she shouted, sitting up. He laughed to himself when she called him that. It was definitely cute, drunk or not. As he made his way over to her, he began to contemplate if this was the right thing to do. She was drunk, she was still married, and she was supposed to _not_ be talking to him. Yet somehow, they had found themselves in this situation and Dolph, being the sober one, needed to make a decision quick.

He laid down next to Elle, staring at the colorless ceiling of his hotel room. He felt the bed shift and he glanced over at her. She was laying on her stomach, grinning slyly at him. That's when she went for it. She kissed him again, her kisses getting rougher each second they stayed glued together. She climbed on top of him, working on his clothes. Dolph slipped off his blazer and helped Elle unbutton his shirt. "God, Elle," he rustled, breathing heavily. "You're so hot." He stood up for a quick second to remove his pants, letting everything fall to the floor. Elle did the same with her dress, dropping it on the endless pile of clothes. Dolph hovered over Elle, breathing in her perfume as his eyes grazed her body. He licked his lips and eyed her hungrily.

"Hurry up," Elle moaned, her hands rubbing all over his bare body.

As Dolph attacked her neck, placing kisses all over it, his hand snaked down her body, reaching for her panties. He had practically ripped them off out of eagerness, then happily taking his two fingers and entering them inside of Elle. He smirked in satisfaction when she moaned his name out loud. He thrusted them in and out of her, going faster when she pleaded for it. Dolph was definitely loving this. "Tell me what you want," he demanded, whispering it in her ear.

"I...want you to just fuck me!" she exclaimed. "I can't take it anymore!" Her back arched and she held tightly onto the bed sheets as he went deeper into her. She bit her lips as she felt Dolph's lips go lower and lower across her body. His fingers slipped out of her and she could feel nothing on her body. She opened her eyes to find Dolph removing his boxers. She grinned.

Without any warning, he forcefully pushed himself inside of her. "You like that?" Dolph exclaimed, his thrusts getting harder and faster. He pinned her arms above her head, his grip on her wrists very tight. He looked down at her with a sick, twisted expression on his face. He had no remorse at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> UH-OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** And here is the aftermath of what happened between Elle and Dolph :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When Elle woke up the next morning, she felt <em>horrible<em>. Words couldn't even describe how she felt. The bright sunshine hurt her eyes and her head was throbbing with so much pain. Not to mention she didn't have a clue as to where she was _and_ she was butt naked. She reached for the nearest piece of clothing, which happened to be a man's dress shirt. She put it on, buttoning it up, and got out of bed. She needed answers. As she reached for her phone that was on the floor, the bathroom door swung open. Her eyes practically lunged out of it's sockets.

"Oh, you're awake!" Dolph exclaimed. "Good. Breakfast is on it's way."

"No, no, no, no, no. What am I doing here with you?" she demanded to know.

"We had sex last night," he spat out, not ashamed one bit.

"That's impossible. I would have remembered!"

"You were piss drunk last night, Elle!" he exclaimed, coming closer to her. Though she took a few steps back. "I found you at the bar and you started flirting with me. We ended up back here."

"You took advantage of me while I was drunk? How could you, Dolph?" she shouted, beating his chest with her fists. Her eyes started to well up. This was completely bullshit and she was absolutely devastated. Wade would burn her like a witch if he found out.

"I'm sorry, Elle! You provoked me," he argued back, holding her arms. "I know you still love me. You wouldn't have done this if you didn't. I-"

She quickly interrupted him. "I was fucking drunk, you idiot! Dammit, Dolph!" She scurried to get her things and walked into the bathroom to change. She had to find Maryse or Phil, get her things, and go home. Elle couldn't believe this happened. Wade would kill her. Tears fell down her rosy cheeks as she put on her outfit from last night, as she thought about how she was going to tell her husband about this. Yes, it was easier to keep a secret, but she honestly couldn't anymore. She _had_ to tell him.

Dolph was still standing in the same spot Elle left him when she walked into the bathroom. He suddenly moved when he saw her slip on her heels and head for the door. "Elle, please. We can work this out. Don't go," he begged, catching her wrist.

"No. This is it. I don't ever want to see you again. You ruined this," she snapped. She slammed the door behind her and made a beeline toward the elevator. She called Phil as soon as she stepped in. He picked up at the first ring. "Oh good, you're awake. Wh-where are you, Phil? I-I need you to come get me," Elle stuttered.

"Ellie, are you okay?" Phil questioned back, his voice filled with concern.

"I just need you to come get me and take me home!" she demanded. "Please?"

"Okay, okay. Tell me where you are and I'll be there."

So she did. In a matter of minutes, Phil was in front of the hotel. He thankfully had her things in the back of his car, along with his. Elle got into the passenger seat without a word, not even acknowledging her brother.

"I'm not moving this vehicle until you tell me what's wrong. You look like hell, baby sis," Phil said.

"I slept with Dolph, okay? I didn't mean to because I was drunk last night and he took me back to his room." That's when she broke down. "Oh, god, I'm so stupid. I'm such a whore, Phil. I'm a fucking whore!"

He leaned over, giving her the hug she very much needed. "Hey now, you are not a whore, okay? We all make mistakes. He was an asshole for taking advantage of you like that."

Elle still didn't feel better about her situation. Once again, she had cheated on her husband, but this time, it was unintentional. She hugged back her brother, just letting it all out. She was afraid to tell Wade because she knew he would be upset. Not even upset, he would be _furious_. Once she regained her composure, she teared away from Phil, wiping away her tears. When she looked into the mirror, she saw that she looked terrible. "I can't go back home looking like this," Elle spoke. She got out of the car, grabbing her duffel bag and headed back into the hotel. She needed to change and fix herself up.

"You don't have to tell Wade, Elle," Phil said as they walked out of the airport. They were back home in Chicago now and they were very glad that they were. After a long week of wrestling, interviews, and some pain in-between, they could relax for the weekend.

"I know I don't, but I want to. I'm done keeping secrets from him. He can do anything he pleases after I tell him. If he wants to leave me, fine. Dolph didn't ruin my marriage, I did," Elle sighed.

"Don't blame this on yourself. You couldn't help it."

She stopped. "That's the problem!" she shouted. "I couldn't help it. If I controlled my feelings and my urges, I wouldn't be in this situation, Phil. Maybe I'm better off alone for the rest of my life."

"Don't say that, sis. Look, I'm sure Wade'll understand. You were drunk, Dolph took advantage. It was a mistake. You don't know what Wade will do this time around. For the sake of your marriage and everyone else, don't tell Wade. At least not right now."

Elle looked at her older brother. He had a look of worry on his face. He was just trying to be protective, just like he's always been. "Fine. I won't say a word," she agreed. She hoped Phil's advice would be the greatest thing for her right now and God willing, she would be able to spend the weekend without telling Wade what happened last night. And when she did tell him, she hoped he would understand. They've come this far without filing for a divorce.

Wade excitedly waited for Elle by the door of their home. She had texted him a few minutes ago saying they were close by. It's been almost a week and he couldn't wait to get his hands on her. He looked around the empty house. He hated being alone since he was used to be around so many people at a time. His head snapped when he heard a key enter the door's keyhole. The door creaked open and there she was, looking beautiful as ever. "Hi love!" he exclaimed happily, putting his good arm around her waist and lifting her into a hug.

"Hi babe. I missed you," she responded, placing a kiss on his lips.

"Same here. Happy Birthday!" he remembered.

"Thank you," she smiled in sincerity. She gave him one more kiss before heading to their room. She still had a bad headache from the hangover that was slowly going away. The bed was calling her name so that's where she fell down on. She curled into the fetal position in the center of the bed as she watched Wade walk in.

He leaned against the doorframe, grinning in her direction. A second later, he made his way over to the bed, laying down beside her. He stared longingly into her glistening green eyes as he pushed a stray hair behind her ears. Leaning into her, he planted a kiss on her nose, then her lips. He's never felt so at peace than right now. Him and Elle were in a good place and he felt on top of the world despite his current injury. "I'm so happy you're home, love."

"I am, too. There's no other place I'd rather be," she smiled, cuddling closer to him.

"I know this is asking a bit too much, but would you come with me to my surgery on Tuesday?"

"Of course! I'll talk to Vince about it. There's a few other things I need to talk to him about as well."

"Like what?" Wade wanted to know.

"Just things. I'll tell you once I've talked to him," she said, reaching for her phone. "Which'll be now." She sat up, calling her boss. She then walked out the room, far from Wade to hear, and out onto the balcony. It was a beautiful day in Chicago. The sun shone quite brightly, not a single cloud was in the sky. The sunshine made the view of the ocean glimmer like diamonds in the sea, one of Elle's favorite things about having this apartment. "Hi Mr. McMahon. Am I bothering you at the moment?"

"Not at all. How can I help you, Elle?" her boss asked on the other side of the line.

"You know that Wade's surgery is in a few days and I was wondering if I could maybe have the week off to take care of him. I know it's a lot to ask, but he's important to me."

"That's completely fine, Elle. I understand and please give Wade my regards. We have big plans for him when he's cleared to come back," Vince informed her.

Elle lit up at the sound of that. She knew Wade would be excited about that. "Thank you so much and as for one more thing. The Divas' title shot and everything else you were giving me? I think you could maybe give that to a more deserving Diva. Maybe like AJ or Nikki or Nattie."

"What? There's no one more deserving than you."

"I appreciate that, Vince, but there's definitely something more important and that's my family. I'm fine being invisible again."

"I don't understand this. Months ago, you were ecstatic to have this."

Elle sighed heavily. This was a sacrifice she had to make, no matter how hard. "I know, but I have bigger priorities than becoming a champion right now. I'm really sorry, sir."

"Because you're one of the sweetest, I'll do this. I hope everything works out."

"As do I. Thank you so much." After welcoming her, Elle hung up. She was glad everything worked out. She wasn't sure it would, but it did. Giving Wade another child in replacement of the one they lost was more important than being one of the top dogs in the company. She knew one day she would hold that title with pride, but right now wasn't the time anymore.

"You're the most amazing wife, you know that?"

Elle turned around when she heard his accented voice speak. He was standing in the doorway that separated the inside from the outside. "I thought I was unfaithful, a bitch, a whore, untrustworthy?" she asked, joking around.

"That was before. This is now," he said. "You're practically giving up your career to have a family with me."

Her face darkened a bit. "_You're the most amazing wife..."_ Wade's words quickly replayed over in her head. She couldn't have him think she was the most amazing wife when really, she was a drunken, cheating whore. She had to tell him what happened last night. Screw Phil's advice. It was now or never.

She let go of Wade's body, brushing past him to go inside. She collapsed onto their L-shaped couch, curling up in the corner. She hugged her legs to her chest, burying her face inside. "Elle, what's wrong?" she heard Wade ask. She felt the couch shift a little, so she knew he was sitting next to her. Him holding her hand gave that away as well. Would he really understand what happened or would he ask for the divorce they never wanted this time?

"If this is too hard for you to do, you don't have to do any of this," Wade continued on. "I can see how important your career is to you, but I-"

Elle cut him off. "It's not my career!" she practically yelled. She finally looked in his direction. Her eyes were bloodshot already and her cheeks rosy. She had to tell him right now. No more stalling or crying. "I know you're going to hate me after I tell you what I did last night and I don't blame you for any of your actions and reactions. I deserve it." She let out a big sigh. She tore her eyes away from Wade's, looking past him. "I-I'm so sorry, Wade, but I...I sle-slept with...Dolph last night..."

"You what?" Wade roared. He instantly stood up, his mind growing furious. He paced back and forth, undecided on how to react further more.

"I didn't do it intentionally, Wade. I was drunk, okay? We went out to dinner for my birthday last night, then to a club. I just kept drinking and drinking when I went to the bar and you know how I get!" She tugged on Wade's wrist, turning him around. She looked pleadingly into his green eyes. They were red with anger. "I'm really sorry! He took advantage of the fact that I drunk. Please!"

He collapsed down onto the couch, running his hands through his hair. It didn't matter to him that she was drunk, she still slept with Dolph. He didn't know what to do, what to think.

Elle bent down in front of Wade. She took his hands. "You have to believe me, Wade, when I say I'm sorry. This was one of the biggest mistakes I've made. You have to forgive me."

"I love you," Wade whispered. He kissed her forehead before getting up. He grabbed his keys and phone and walked out the door. He had no idea where he was going, but he needed to get out of the house and think things through. Maybe he'd go see Phil.

Elle curled up into a ball, letting it all out. She deserved this. This was all her fault. If she hadn't gone to the bar to drink up a storm, she never would have become drunk and flirted with Dolph, leading him to take advantage of her. If her husband came back and asked for divorce or time apart or whatever, she'd go with it.

They weren't the greatest of friends, but they did have one thing in common and that was Elle. He cared about her, he loved her, he protected her, just like he did. Wade knocked heavily onto the front door of his home and waited until he answered.

"Wade, what are you doing here?" Phil asked, surprised to see his brother-in-law at his home. He never came around unless Elle was here.

"She told you what happened between her and Dolph last night, didn't she?" Wade questioned back, stepping inside his home.

Phil nodded his head. "She was devastated about it. I told her to wait to tell you, but I guess she couldn't keep it in. Look, this was probably the last straw for her being friends with Dolph. He didn't take a single drink last night and he knew Elle was drunk. He took advantage of her. This is not her fault. I don't know what you're thinking about doing, but whatever it is, I hope it's the right decision."

"But she cheated, Phil. Drunk or not, she still did," Wade fired back.

"And that's no excuse, but despite everything, you know she loves you with all her heart. I admit I used to be on Team Ziggler, but it's obviously been changing lately, especially since you wanted to start a family again. We grew up with a not so perfect family and I know a perfect family is all Elle ever wanted if she were to have one. You have to forgive her. You know she'll stay away from Dolph for good now that this happened."

Wade nodded his head. He understood what Phil was saying. As he looked around the room, a picture on top of the fireplace mantle caught his eye. He walked over, grabbing it. He remembered that day like it was yesterday. It was a picture of him, Elle, and Phil on their wedding day. Elle stood between the tall men, a big smile on her face. They looked so happy. "She gave up her Divas' title shot to begin our family, you know," Wade said, smiling a bit. He put the frame back in it's place.

"What?" Phil exclaimed, stunned by Wade's information.

"Yeah. She went to call Vince to ask if she could take a few days off to stay with me for my surgery. I caught the end of her conversation and that's what she asked. That's when she told me what happened as well," Wade admitted. His mind wandered back to his wife, wondering what she was doing while he was talking to Phil.

"Then isn't that enough motivation for you to forgive her?" He waited for Wade's response, but he never got one, so he continued on. "She's giving you what you want, what she's scared of having again. She's doing this all for you, to show how much she loves and cares about you, man."

He knew Phil was right. He always seemed to be right. Wade stood up, thanking Phil for knocking some sense into him. It was time to go back home and forgive Elle just like that. She was actually doing a lot for him by giving up her shot to become Divas' champion.

The door creaked open and Wade stepped into their room. When he called for her name once he got home, she didn't answer. Afraid that she got up and left him, he checked for the only other room she could be in. And there she was, curled up on their queen sized bed, fast asleep. Her dark curls cascaded across the white pillows, her green eyes shut tightly. He wasn't sure, but it looked like she had a small smile on her face. He leaned down, placing a very light kiss on her nose and cuddled beside her. They could talk once she woke up.

Elle stirred around in her sleep, which caused herself to wake up. When she turned around, she found her husband behind her, his injured arm draped loosely around her body. Her eyes caught glance of the digital, red numbers on the clock on the nightstand. 2:16AM. She had been asleep for eleven hours. She slowly got up, removing Wade's arm carefully from her body, and changed into something more comfortable before getting something to eat.

She heated a cup of hot chocolate instead of food since she suddenly felt like not eating, pulling it out once it was finished. She held her phone, going through her apps to keep her occupied. Her mind wandered back to Wade. Where did he go when he left her crying earlier?

Her head snapped around when she heard footsteps. Wade stood in the archway of the kitchen, his head hung kind of low, his eyes droopy. "Hi," she weakly greeted him.

"Hey," he replied, making his way over to her. He stood in front of her, shifting her body to face him. He tilted her chin so she would look at him, but she resisted. "I love you, okay? More than anything, any_one_ in the world. So I forgive you for what happened on your birthday."

Elle's head instantly shot up, almost bumping into his chin. "What?" she asked, making sure she heard right.

"I forgive you, Elle," Wade repeated. "You're giving up a big moment in your career for me, so I wanted to return the favor." He gave her a quick kiss, then hugging her.

"You're not forgiving me just because, right?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I love you, Elle."

"I love you more," she giggled, looking up at him. She pressed her lips hard against Wade's, their lips and tongues instantly making love. She felt him tug at the hem of the shirt she was wearing, so she pulled away from him for a second. "It's almost three in the morning."

"So? You got me in the mood," Wade smirked.

"Fine. Only if you could give me a piggy back to the room with one arm," she bargained, smirking cunningly.

Wade took that challenge and successfully carried her to their room with his good arm. He laughed when she said that she thought he wasn't going to succeed. Clearly, his wife had underestimated him. He pulled her down on top of him, kissing her lips, moving down to her neck and chest.

Elle could feel Wade tugging at the hem of her shirt again, so giving him what he wanted, she pulled it off, dropping it to the floor below them. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips on his. She knew where this was going. This was their first try and she'd be lucky if she got pregnant after the first venture.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Just a quick fyi, the next chapter will skip to a month or so later. But what happens now?


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **Yay! New update. This one's a bit shorter than the last two, so enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Elle lowered her black Ray Bans to cover her green eyes. The sun was getting brighter as her and Wade laid out at Oak Street Beach to enjoy the nice, warm day. It was only nine in the morning, but the weather definitely felt like it was summer already. She sat up, slightly feeling nauseous all of a sudden.<p>

"Sweets, are you alright?" Wade asked, sitting up as well. When she looked over at him, he was concerned. "I...I'm fine, babe. Feeling a little nauseous is all," she replied, taking a swig from her water bottle. She then leaned against his shoulder when he pulled her close. She smiled. It's been almost a month since her birthday had happened and everything's been great since then. Her and Wade were in a good place and were happy again, and although Dolph wasn't in her life anymore, she was able to manage without him, her feelings for him gone like that. She did miss him as a friend sometimes because of his hilarity and ability to make her smile in an instant, but she had other friends like that. It was still hard, but she managed. "You think we could go home actually? The smell is making me sick."

Wade's face scrunched up a bit. "Smell? I can't even smell a thing," he responded as he helped her up.

"Yeah, well, I can." She took his hand and his scar from the surgery on his elbow caught her eye. When she caught glance of it, it always reminded her that he would be out for another four months. At least he was alright now. That's all that mattered to her.

As they walked into their building, they were politely greeted by the doorman and the concierge at the front desk. "Mrs. Barrett," he called out. "There's a delivery for you." He disappeared behind the desk and came back a second later with a beautiful bouquet of purple and white hydrangeas, her favorites. "A handsome man with blonde hair came by a few minutes ago."

Handsome? Blonde? It had to be Dolph. "Did he have intense blue eyes, strong jawline, perhaps wearing pink?" Elle questioned. He nodded his head. She thanked the concierge and headed up their elevator. She noticed a note on the vase, but before she could grab it, Wade did.

He unfolded the note and read it out loud. "Elle, I'm so sorry for what I did. I should have known better than to take advantage of you while I was sober and you were drunk. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me. I know these are your favorites, so please take the hydrangeas as an apology. I still love you. -Dolph." Wade laughed, shoving the note in his pocket. "What a fool! He thinks your favorite flowers and a note will make things better."

Elle let out a weak laugh. "I know right?" she scoffed as she stepped out of the elevator. Dolph always found a way to wiggle himself back into her life.

"What's he even doing in Chicago?" Wade questioned as he flopped down on the couch.

"That's what I'm wondering," Elle replied, her eyes still attached to the flowers. When she finally able to tear her eyes away from the purple and white flowers, she joined her husband on the couch, snuggling close to him. She shook away all her thoughts of Dolph and the reason he was in Chicago. She rested her head on Wade's chest, wrapping an arm tightly around him. She could spend her days just like this, the two of them curled up together, not doing a thing. It was one of her favorite things to do.

When Elle woke up, it was dark except for the glimmer coming from the television. She found Wade at the end of her body, her feet sitting across his lap, the Xbox controller in his hand. "Wade?" she called out, her voice a little groggy. She sat up, pulling her legs to her chest.

Wade stopped, hearing the meek voice of his wife. He pressed paused on the controller, turning to her. "Yes, love?" he asked. He scooted closer to her, putting an arm around her.

"Can we order in? I'm hungry?" she said.

He nodded his head. "Of course. Chinese?" It was her turn to nod her head. He gave her a kiss before getting up to order them dinner for the night. As he ordered their food, he noticed Elle seemed a little sick. He turned back around. She had her favorite leopard throw over her legs, his controller in her hands. He walked over to her as he finished ordering and felt her forehead, then neck. She felt hot. "Love, you feel hot," he told her.

"What?" Her face seemed confused. She felt herself. She did seem hot. She quickly got up, looking into the mirror in the hallway. She looked a little pale, but her cheeks were rosy. She saw Wade's face as she approached him. "Don't worry, baby. I'm sure it's nothing." She bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm gonna go shower."

"Is that an invitation?" Wade smirked, catching her wrist and tugging her back on top of him. He slung his arms around her, kissing her for the millionth time today.

Elle giggled. She pulled away and shook her head. "No. You play your games and wait for dinner. I'll be back in a few minutes," she told him.

"Hey, you used to love taking showers with me!" he shouted playfully.

All she did was giggle as she entered the bathroom. She turned on the shower, leaving it alone so the cold water turned warm. She looked down at her phone. Thoughts of Dolph and his flowers rapidly occupied her mind. Why did it take him so long to apologize? She was about to text him when suddenly, the devil himself had done it. She opened up the message. He was asking if she got his flowers. "Of course I did, you fuckin' idiot!" Elle exclaimed to herself. She put her phone down and showered.

Wade already had their dinner set up on the living room's coffee table when she got back from showering. He was still playing his video games and the food looked untouched. "Hi baby," she said as she approached him. He quickly stood up at her presence.

"Hey. You hungry?" he asked, sitting back down as she did.

"Mhmm. Starving," she replied, reaching for an eggroll. She smiled when she heard the crunch. Wade had willingly plated her some food as she leaned back into the couch. She thanked him when he handed it over. She watched as he changed his video game to a movie. "Nice choice," she giggled when she saw what movie it was.

"Well, I know it's one of your favorites," he smiled.

"Good to know you pay attention to what I like and don't like." She smiled up at him, her eyes glistening with happiness. She hasn't felt this happy with her own husband in what seemed like years. She was glad that her relationship with Wade was back to normal. "So are you excited for Wrestlemania week?" she asked.

"Mhmm," Wade hummed. "I'm just happy to be in my surroundings again."

"I'm excited to go to the Hall of Fame ceremony. That's going to be amazing," Elle exclaimed.

Wade agreed. "It's going to be a fantastic week!"

Elle nodded her head. She could see his eyes glistening with excitement, like a kid opening their presents on Christmas day. She was excited as well. Wrestlemania was like Christmas for wrestling fans. It was the best week out of the entire year.

Elle smiled when she stepped out of the car. The warm air and the bright sunshine greeted her. She and Wade had just gotten to Miami for Wrestlemania. She was so excited and giddy to be here. Although she had no match, she was still participating at Fan Axxess by doing some signings. She couldn't wait to meet her fans. As they walked hand in hand to the hotel, Elle caught a whiff of a hot dog with all these condiments from a stranger walking past and she suddenly felt nauseous.

Wade looked over at Elle, his face expressing sudden worry. "Love, are you alright?" he asked, stopping in front of her and placing a hand on her head. She wasn't hot anymore, but she was turning paler by the second.

"I-I-Can you...ask...where the...bathroom is?" Elle slowly said, cupping her mouth right after. If she didn't find a bathroom soon, her breakfast of waffles, sausage, and eggs will be all over the hotel lobby's marble floor.

Wade quickly reacted and asked a staff member for the nearest bathroom. Once pointed in that direction, he hurriedly took Elle there, hoping she wouldn't barf all over the place on the way. This had been the fifth day she'd been like this, feeling nauseous in the morning, then feeling better after. He wasn't sure why she was like this, but he thought it would be best if they go to a doctor.

He waited for no more than a little over five minutes until Elle came back out. She still looked pale, but she had a smile on her face. "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Gross, but better," she replied. "Did you check in?"

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "I wanted to wait for you."

"Well, sweet of you."

"I know. Do you want me to carry you or?"

Elle giggled, thanking him, but not taking his offer. Instead, they walked hand in hand again and went to check in before heading up to their room. Along the way, she saw a few of the other wrestlers. They were all staying at the same hotel so it was obvious as to why the hotel was swarming with her friends. Once they were already checked in, they headed up to their room until it was time for them to head to Axxess.

Wade paced back and forth, contemplating on asking Elle a serious question. He felt like she could possibly be pregnant since they have been trying almost every night since her birthday. It's been a month and he knew that that was probably enough time for her to become pregnant. "Elle?" he called out sheepishly.

"Yes?" she sweetly replied, putting down her book and giving him her attention.

"Is there a slight possibility that you may be pregnant?" he spat out.

She closed her book this time and stood up, coming toe to toe with the six foot six man. "There is. Why? Did you want to find out?" she grinned. She slung her arms around his waist, and rested her chin against his body. She saw his lips curl into a smile when he nodded his head. "Well, then. I'll be back. I'm going to go to the nearest store and pick up some tests."

He leaned down and gave her a peck. "Okay. Love you," Wade said before letting her go.

"Love you more." She grabbed her things and hurried out. She was anxious herself to see if she was pregnant again or not. She would be ecstatic if she was and she knew Wade would be as well. After all, he is the one who really wanted a child again. Hopefully, he would be up for the challenge.

Once Elle had gotten what she needed at the store, she headed back to the hotel. She was such in a hurry that she didn't look where she was going and bumped into someone, her things flying to the ground. Before she could pick up her bag of pregnancy tests, he already did.

"You're pregnant?" he questioned as he handed her back the bag.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Who do you think she bumped into? Could it be Dolph?


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** And here's your answer to who she possibly could of ran into. SURPRISE IT'S ...

* * *

><p>"No. I'm not sure so that's why I have these. I've been getting sick in the morning lately and I can smell practically everything, like the fact that you just had coffee and chocolate pancakes," Elle responded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go."<p>

He caught her wrist as she brushed past him. "Does Dolph know?"

"No and you can't tell him about this conversation, Jack," Elle firmly told him.

"If you are pregnant, you have to talk to him. That baby could be his."

Her face scrunched up. That was impossible. The baby couldn't be his. They'd have to have had unprotected sex for that to happen. Her mind stopped quickly as she remembered the night of her birthday. That's the last time they had done it and she was piss drunk that she didn't even know if Dolph used protection or not. "Well, I refuse to believe that, if I am pregnant, that this child could be his." She turned away from Jack and went back up to her room. Though he was right. There could be a chance that it could be Dolph's, _if_ they didn't use protection. She would have to confront him about it sooner or later.

"Ugh," Wade groaned as he slid down against the wall. "Why can't I be in there with you?"

"Because, Wade, I'm going to let you watch me pee on a stick!" Elle shouted back from inside the bathroom.

"Fine, fine. The least you could do is hurry up. I'm getting anxious here."

"Just wait three more minutes!"

When he heard the faucet running, he stood up and opened the door. She was all done and washing her hands. Three different sticks sat on the bathroom counter, one underneath the other. He stared at it, knowing that those three sticks determined whether him and Elle were going to have a child again. He glanced at Elle. She was sitting on top of the toilet seat, her legs crossed and her eyes on her phone. Wade came closer and knelt down beside her. He saw _his_ name on her phone screen. "What do you need Dolph for?" he quickly questioned.

"Oh, nothing," Elle lied. "Accidentally hit the wrong contact." And just in time, the timer on her phone rang as well, indicating that it was time to look at the tests. It took her a moment to read them, but when she did, she knew Wade would be the happiest man on the planet.

_Fuck_, Wade thought in his mind when Elle turned around with a not so happy look on her face. "So what's it say?" he eagerly wanted to know.

Her eyes connected with his. "I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed loudly, her blank face brightening into a smile.

"What? Really?" Wade wanted to make sure.

"Yes! The tests read positive!" She threw her arms around Wade, giggling happily as he spun her around.

"Oh, love! That's amazing. Oh my god, I can't believe it." He was getting out of breath from all the quick excitement. "We have to tell everyone."

Elle quickly froze. She opposed to it, at least for now. "There's a few people I want to tell privately first, like my brother and Maryse. You can tell Cody, but he has to promise not to tell anyone."

Wade took that bargain. He knew his best friend would be excited for him, too. He also couldn't wait to call his family and tell them that Elle was pregnant. They would be so ecstatic to have their first grandchild.

Elle actually didn't have a signing at Axxess today, so while Wade did, she hung around, meeting fans and taking pictures with them. She was actually waiting for Dolph to text her back. She had sent him a text about ten minutes ago, asking to talk to him in person. Since then, he hadn't texted her back yet. She really needed to ask him about the night of her birthday. It was definitely important for her future.

Dolph stared at his phone. He had been staring at it for ten minutes because he had no idea how to respond to the text message he received. Elle was asking to talk to him in person. They haven't made contact in a month, except when he sent her flowers as an apology to what happened then, but she never responded back. Now she was asking for him and he had no idea what about.

He made his way into the Fan Axxess. He wasn't scheduled for today, but that's where Elle was. He walked his way to the backstage area and the first person he found was Elle. She was sitting stilly on a metal folding chair, her legs delicately crossed one over the other. Her dark, perfectly curled hair was pulled all the way back into a ponytail, all out of her face. Her eyes were glued to the pair of leopard heels that were on her feet. Dolph slowly walked toward Elle, careful not to startle her. "Hey," he lowly called out.

Elle snapped out of her trance, her head quickly turning at the sound of a familiar voice. He stood a few inches away from her. His hands were stuck into the pockets of his jeans, his ocean blue eyes smiling at her. "Hi," she smiled lightly, standing up. "I'm glad you came."

"You couldn't stay away, could you?" Dolph joked.

"I can never seem to," she played along. Though she had to get to the point and she didn't want to waste any more time. It was time to just spit it out. "But this is serious. When we had sex, the night of my birthday, did we use protection at all?"

Dolph was taken aback. He felt like this was the most random conversation, or question to ask after weeks of not speaking to one another. "I-I...we didn't. I'm sorry, Elle," he answered her. He watched her expression rapidly change. She looked like she saw a ghost. "But why do you need to know this?"

She sighed heavily. "I-I'm...I'm pregnant, Dolph," she spat out.

Dolph fell to his knees, running a hand through his hair. He couldn't believe what Elle just told him. She was pregnant and it was no wonder she asked him if they used protection. It was because she was pregnant with his child. Or was she? "Wait. It is _mine_, isn't it?" he wanted to make sure. He looked up at Elle. Her face was blank. He couldn't read any of her emotions and usually, he could.

"I don't know, Dolph. I had sex with Wade, too. To try and have a child again, but I'm scared that if this baby turns out to be yours, Wade will actually leave me this time. Then I'll have no one," Elle admitted.

"No. You'll have me. I'm always right here for you, okay? Always and forever," he promised her. He pulled her close when he saw her eyes started welling up. He loosened up and smiled when she hugged him back. In a twisted way, he hoped that baby would turn out to be his.

After they parted ways, Elle texted Phil and Maryse to meet her at the Starbucks a few blocks away from the convention center. First, she went to pay Wade a visit and let him know where she would be. He still had a long line of fans waiting to meet him. In-between fans, she quickly called for him. She didn't really want to just march up the stage. "Babe, I'm going to meet Phil and Maryse, okay? I'll be back by the time you're done," she shouted. When he gave her a thumbs up and mouthed "I love you" to her, she did the same and walked off.

While heading to the Starbucks she asked her brother and her best friend to meet her at, Elle's thoughts ran wild. How was she even going to tell Wade that this baby could probably not be his? He would freak out and leave her. She had a feeling he would. And while Dolph's promise that he would be there always was sweet, she couldn't bare the thought of having his child. It seemed so wrong after everything that's happened.

She had finally gotten to the coffee shop and found Maryse and Phil outside, sipping on their drinks. Elle greeted them with hugs before sitting down. She could see the eager looks on their faces, wondering why they were asked to meet her. So she just flat out told them. "I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed. The looks on their faces were priceless. It looked like they found out they just won the lottery.

"Félicitations, Elle! Je suis tellement heureux pour vous!" Maryse exclaimed as she hugged her best friend.

"That's so amazing, baby sister!" Phil happily said. "Congrats!"

"Thank you, guys. It means so much to me," she responded. "Wade and I are so excited."

"And that answers my question if you told Wade," Phil laughed.

"When did you find out?" Maryse asked.

"A few hours ago. I've been getting sick in the morning and I can smell everything and everything else, so Wade decided that we should see if I was pregnant," Elle explained.

It didn't show, but Phil was very excited. He wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulders, pulling her close. "That's great, Ellie. I'm so happy for you and Wade."

After a little while, they all headed back the convention center. Phil had interviews to do and Maryse wanted to go find Mike and tell him the news. Plus, Elle was pretty sure Wade was done with his signing. He would be probably wandering around Axxess or was backstage waiting for her. She called him and when he answered, he told her he was backstage. So that's where she headed.

Word quickly went around that Elle was pregnant. She didn't mind that it got out since she already talked to the most important people involved. Her friends were all bound to find out anyway. It was the end of the day and all of the first day's events were finished. "Wade!" Elle shouted from their bed. "Where are we going tonight?"

"It's a surprise, Elle!" he shouted right back. His head peaked out from the bathroom's doorway. "Now could please put on your dress and get ready?"

"Okay," she gave in. Her eyes glanced over the simple black, skin tight dress. The back of the dress was backless and the sleeves were long-sleeved. She stripped down and slipped on the dress, buckling a skinny, hot pink belt around stomach. She pulled the dress down a little since it was pretty short, but when she stood straight back up, it went up with her.

"Ooh, you are looking _very_ good tonight."

Elle twisted around and found a big smirk on Wade's face as he came out of the bathroom. He, too, was looking very good tonight. They were obviously going somewhere formal and fancy if Wade was dressed in a pink and white striped button down that were tucked into his black slacks. "You look handsome, sweetie," Elle smiled, leaning against him and tiptoeing to give him a kiss. With heels, she was able to kiss him without any problem. When she wasn't wearing them, she had to stand on her tiptoes. That's what happened when he was six foot six and she was five foot five. She felt his arms go around her waist, his lips roughly kissing her again.

"Alright. It's time to go," he said. He slipped on his dress shoes right as she slipped on her heels. Grabbing the things they needed with them, they walked hand in hand out of their hotel room. Their friends were waiting for them in one of the private rooms of the hotel's restaurant. He had Maryse and some of the other Divas plan out a quick party to celebrate her pregnancy. He was positive Elle would love it.

"Oh, so it's date night," Elle observed when they got to the restaurant.

"Sort of. I got us a private room," Wade replied, holding her hand.

"Well, sorry Mr. Big Money," she joked, sending Wade into a laugh. Her eyes watched as the waiter opened the doors to the private room her husband was talking about. She couldn't believe what she saw in front of her. A loud and happy, "Congratulations!" rang through her ears. Her friends stood there with huge smiles on their faces. Elle did not see that coming at all. She looked over at Wade. "Did you do all this?"

"Maryse and the girls planned it, I just told them about it," he admitted. "Now go on." He pushed her toward their friends, letting them greet her. Wade just wanted to show her how excited he was about all this.

Elle saw him, in the corner of the room, like where she found him on her birthday. Though this time, she wasn't mad he was there. She was actually happy to see him. When he smiled at her, she smiled back. She excused herself from Nikki and Eve and walked over to him. She knew she was in dangerous waters by talking to him since she wasn't even supposed to at all, but things have changed.

"Hey gorgeous," Dolph smiled as Elle walked up to him with a hug.

"Hi," was all she could muster up to say.

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks Dolph." She paused and looked away from him for a second. Her eyes scanned the room for Wade. He was occupied by a bottle of beer and the company of Cody and Chris Jericho. "I haven't told him yet. That there's a chance this baby couldn't be his."

"But you know you have to."

"I know, but I can't tonight at least. It'll ruin his mood."

"Yeah," he agreed. "I understand. So how did your brother take the news?"

"He was ecstatic, but of course, no one could be more ecstatic than Wade."

"Mhmm. No one wanted a kid more than he did," Dolph chuckled lightly.

Elle agreed. Her eyes met Dolph's again. Her feelings toward him just came rushing back into her system. Though she knew they were always there. They just happened to show up once she was okay being around Dolph again and she was sure they would always be there. "Do you miss me, Dolph?"

"Every single day," he responded. "There's not a day or time when I'm not thinking of you, Ellie."

All she could do was nod her head. She had no idea how to respond because she didn't want to tell him that she missed him or thought about him every single day, too. It would just make him have more hope for them. She didn't want him to think that. "That's great," she rustled. "Well, I'll talk to you later." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went to join Wade.

Wade stood in front of all his friends, Elle by his side and their hands intertwined with each others. He looked down at Elle and smiled at her. He wouldn't take his eyes off her until she did it back. Though her eyes seemed to be on someone else. He followed her gaze and her eyes were connected to Dolph. Dolph's smile quickly disappeared when he noticed Wade glaring at him. That was Elle's cue to look back at her husband. "Something going on?" he questioned, eyeing her, then Dolph.

"Nope," she nonchalantly replied.

"Good," he said. Then he began his short speech. "I'd just like to thank everyone for coming tonight and for Maryse, Nikki, and Brie for setting this all up. Elle and I are very, very elated to have found out that we're having a baby." He raised his glass as everyone else did in salute. Then a quick applause erupted for the celebrating couple.

The celebration ended around eleven on a good note. Everyone had fun and everyone was excited for Wade and Elle. The couple were the last to leave the restaurant. "Hey love, did you want to take a walk?" Wade asked her. They were about to head to their room, but he decided on a nice walk on the beach.

"Sure. It sounds nice," she smiled as she took his hand.

The hotel they were staying at wasn't that far from the beach so they got there in no time. Being eleven at night, the beach was deserted. It was just the two of them, the ocean, and the dim lights of the street lamps and the moon. It was such a beautiful night. Wade took in his surroundings. Miami was such a beautiful place. He sometimes missed living here. "So Cody told me he saw you talking to Dolph earlier today, back at Axxess," he brought up.

Elle instantly broke down. "I-I'm sorry, Wade. I know I'm not supposed to talk to him, but I-"

He cut her off. "No, it's fine. I'm okay with it," he admitted.

"What?" A confused look graced Elle's face. Where did this sudden able to be okay with her being friends with Dolph come from? This had to be some kind of trap or joke.

"I said I'm fine with you being friends with Dolph. I know how much he means to you, Elle."

While she was happy that Wade somehow finally accepted her friendship with Dolph, she knew she had to tell him why she was talking to Dolph back at Axxess. After that, she knew Wade wouldn't want her to be friends with him anymore. Either that or she would leave him. "Wade, I need to tell you something," she began. She stopped and sat down in the sand. She would yet disappoint her husband once again.

Instant concern took over Wade's body. He sat down next to her. "What? What is it, love?"

"The reason I-I was talking to Dolph was be-because..." She felt like it would never come out. From that point on, tears just came flowing through. "I asked him if we used protection the night of my birthday."

"W-Why would you ask him that?" He was more afraid than angry of the reason that Elle would ask Dolph that question. Crazy thoughts ran rapidly through his mind. What if Dolph said no and the child that was slowly growing in Elle's stomach turned out to be his?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>DUN DUN DUN. Predictions?


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long hiatus, if it was even that long. I'm back with more! So enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"Because I ran into Jack on my way home from the store. We bumped into each other and he saw the tests. He was the one who brought it up. So I talked to Dolph earlier. When I told him I was pregnant, he instantly thought it was his. I told him that there was a fifty percent chance it could be his," Elle explained. Tears were still slowly running down her cheeks as she explained things to Wade. When she was able to finally look at him, he didn't look one bit angry. He looked more devastated.<p>

"So I'll take that as a no that you guys didn't use protection."

"I'm so sorry, Wade. I didn't ask for this happy day to go sour. I told Dolph that I was scared that this baby might be his because you would most likely leave me if it was his."

"I won't leave you, okay? If that baby turns out to be Dolph's, I'll love him or her like they're my own. We've done very well for ourselves in the last month and I don't want something life changing to ruin this. I promise I'll be here for you every step of the way."

Elle couldn't believe what she was hearing. Wade was actually okay with all this. Probably the thought of him having any child at all made him too happy to be upset or angry. She thrusted her arms around Wade's neck, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Wade, for understanding. I'm still sorry this had to happen."

"I know. It's not you fault, Elle," Wade whispered, his arms still gripping her tight. "We can get through this. I promise that, okay?"

She nodded her head as she pulled away from him. She intertwined her hand with his as she cuddled close to him. He wrapped an arm around her, giving the top of her head a kiss. Today was definitely not how she expected it to go. She didn't think she would end up finding out she was pregnant or possibly knowing that this child had one of two men as his father. She wasn't even twenty-four hours into her pregnancy and her mind was already spinning.

In a few hours, the Hall of Fame ceremony would commence and everyone would be there. So right after her signing, Elle headed straight to meet with the Divas' stylist to find a gorgeous gown to wear for tonight. She _loved_ being able to pick out her outfits for special events and things like that. In a way, she got to style herself. Elle met Amy, their stylist, backstage. She had just finished with the Bella twins. There were racks and racks of gowns and dresses for Elle to choose from. After greeting Amy, she quickly looked through the first rack.

After what seemed like hours, Elle finally was able to choose a dress. She was told about the other Divas' gowns and a lot of them were wearing dresses with sequins or they were just solid colored with great cuts and little details. So Elle went with a silk, strapless, floral gown. It was definitely beautiful and she loved it. As she walked out of her fitting, she ran into Dolph. "Hi," she greeted him.

"Hey. Is that your dress for the ceremony?" he asked.

"It is. Where's yours?" Elle joked.

"Back in my hotel room," he joked back, looking down at his feet. "So...uh, did you tell Wade?"

"I did and he was weirdly okay with it. He said even if the kid turned out to be yours, he'd still love him." Dolph did not see that coming at all. He thought for sure Wade would go ballistic and possibly leave Elle, which would give him the chance to have her back with him. He never intended on getting her pregnant, if that's what he did, but when she told him she was, he thought he could get everything he wanted now. The thought of having a family with her made him happy. He was never the guy who wanted a family or to get married, but with Elle, it was different. She had definitely given him a different outlook on life.

"Are you okay, Dolph?" Elle asked when she noticed he had a weird look across his face.

He chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I, uh, I'm fine. I just thought Wade would have a different reaction when you told him," he admitted.

"I was actually glad he wasn't upset or angry. I honestly thought I was going to lose him. But, hey, I'll see you later at the ceremony. I gotta go." She gave Dolph a hug before making her way back to the hotel where Wade was. She was sure he said something about a surprise waiting for her when she came back from her signing and fitting. Before she left the convention center, she said goodbye to her brother, telling him she'd see him at the ceremony, and then let Wade know she was on her way back.

Elle walked into the room to find her husband laid across their bed, his hands behind his head. His eyes were glued to the television even when walked in. "Hi sweetie," Elle called out as she hung up her dress.

Wade stirred up when he heard that familiar voice that always sent him into a smile. "Hi love," he said. He stood up and walked over to her, slinking his arms around her waist. His chin rested on her shoulder as he looked over at the floral print in front of his eyes. "Is this your dress for the ceremony?" he questioned.

"It is. Do you like it?" she replied, turning her head a bit so she could see him. She gave him a kiss.

"I love it. You'll surely look better than I will," Wade admitted, laughing lightly.

"Nah-uh. You'll look better than me," she playfully joked.

"Yeah, you're right." Wade turned her around so he could see her face, the face he would never forget, the face he loved seeing every time he woke up. He cupped his hands against her cheeks, resting his forehead against hers. "I love you."

"And you know I love you." She leaned up a little and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Wade pulled away from Elle and walked over to the nightstand. He grabbed the black jewelry box and eagerly handed it over to Elle. "Open it," he told her.

So she did. "Wadey!" she gasped when she saw what was laid out inside. A sparkling diamond necklace glistened in front of her eyes. She had never seen, or owned, any piece jewelry like this before. "This is so beautiful."

"So you like it?" he wanted to make sure.

"Like? Are you joking? I completely adore it," she responded as she stood up and gave him a hug in thanks. "Thank you for it."

"You're welcome. A beautiful woman like you deserves a gift like this. Plus, it'll look great with you dress for tonight. You're going to outshine everyone."

Elle smiled. Wade was definitely too sweet for giving her this diamond necklace and showering her with compliments. Sometimes she thought of the reasons she deserved this kind of affection because she felt like she didn't. For the last year, she resorted to having an affair with one of her best friends, throwing away every vow she made the day she married Wade. Why was it that Wade was so forgiving to her even though she practically put him through hell? He definitely deserved better than this, so she promised herself that she would be a better wife to him, take care of him, anything she could do at all.

After the Hall of Fame, Elle wanted to go back to the hotel and rest because she was definitely tired out from the whole day. Although, she had to make one stop. "I'll meet you back at the car, okay?" she told Wade. He nodded his head, giving her a kiss before letting her go. Elle then made her way backstage. She was greeted by her friends, having them compliment her dress and jewelry, before she found him. He was talking to Dolph and they were sharing a few laughs. She wasn't sure if she should go over there now, but it was her only chance to talk to him at the moment, so she marched her way over there. "Hi guys!" she happily greeted them, her eyes on the man wearing a white suit with a pink button down. He instantly smiled at her.

"Wow, Elle. You look amazing," Dolph grinned, eyeing her up and down. He had seen her from afar before the ceremony, but now that he saw her up close, it was a whole new ballgame.

"Thanks Dolph. You look good, too," she smiled back. Her eyes then flickered over to the much taller man with much shorter hair than when she last saw him. It was different than his normally longer hair, but he looked good. "Congratulations, Mr. Hall of Famer!" she exclaimed, giving him a tight hug.

"Thanks Ellie. How've you been? How's Wade?" Adam asked.

"I've been great. Wade's been great, too. I don't know if you heard, but-"

"You guys are having a baby!" he finished, giving her another hug. "I'm happy for you guys. Congrats!"

Elle smiled up at Adam in thanks. She definitely missed him in the company, seeing that he was her mentor and practically like another brother to her. When he made his speech that he was leaving earlier this year, she instantly broke down in tears. She did not see that coming at all. After the cameras went off air, she ran back to Adam, hugging him with all her might. Everyone knew how much he meant to her. If she could have it her way, she'd make her mother adopt him as her brother.

She spent another fifteen to twenty minutes catching up with Adam before she finally headed out, remembering that she left her husband to sit in the car and wait for her. "Sorry to keep you waiting," she apologized as she got inside and buckled her seatbelt. "How was talking to Adam?" Wade asked as they headed back to the hotel. "Great. He misses it, being in the ring, around his friends, but he's definitely happy being where he is right now, too. It was definitely hard talking to him, but I held my composure and did not cry," Elle lightly laughed.

"Well, that's good," Wade chuckled. He took one hand off the steering wheel and held Elle's hand. Keeping his eyes on the road, he kissed the back of her hand.

While all their friends were off at parties and the charity fashion show, Elle and Wade were back at their hotel room, hanging out together for the night. He respected the fact that Elle wanted to stay in tonight and he had no problem with that. He loved alone time with her.

Elle walked back into their room with the room service they ordered. "Dinner's here!" she called out, uncovering the dishes of food they got. She ordered pasta while he got a burger and fries for them to share. A minute later, Wade appeared by her side. He took a few fries and shoved them into his mouth.

"Delicious!" Wade exclaimed which sent Elle into a giggle.

"You're such a weirdo," Elle joked, sitting at the edge of their bed.

"Well, I can't help that I'm starving, love." He took a big bite of his burger, chewing happily as he savored every flavor. He sat next to Elle, following her eyes to the television. She had found a replay of _Monday Night Raw_ and kept it there. Coincidently, Dolph was on the screen, in a tag team match with Jack again Ron and Kofi. He looked back at Elle, her green eyes glistening, a smile on her face as Dolph hit his finishing move and covered Kofi for the win. Wade could see that Elle still cared about Dolph and she probably still loved him as well. There was nothing he could do about the way she felt about him, but he was hoping this baby was their last chance. He was afraid that once the baby was born and they'd be able to take a paternity test, the child wouldn't be his and he knew he would lose Elle forever that way, even if they stayed married.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Any predictions for the next chapter?


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** And guess who decided to give you a second update? MEEEE. So you get two to make up for my lack of it :) Happy Reading!

* * *

><p>It seemed like Wrestlemania was just yesterday, like she was watching her brother have the match of his career, meeting her fans, going to the beach in her spare time, spending time with her husband. But it wasn't yesterday, it was two weeks ago. Elle definitely missed Wrestlemania week. She had just finished her last show, for the moment, and was now back home, off for the next nine months. Being a pregnant wrestler, she wouldn't be able to do anything at all, so Vince thought it was best to give her her maternity leave now. Although she would miss traveling and seeing her friends, she had to think positive. These nine months would fly by in no time.<p>

"You look cute," Wade said, coming from behind Elle and snaking his arms around her body. He looked at her through the three-way mirror, placing his hands on her growing belly. He smiled at his own gesture. He noticed that Elle had, too. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to lunch with a friend," she vaguely replied, pulling apart from him and slipping on her sandals.

"Do I know this _friend_ of yours?" Wade wanted to know.

"You do. His name's Jack Swagger. Now I'll see you later. Love you." She stood on her tiptoes, like always, and gave him a quick kiss. She smirked when she felt his hand catch hers.

"That's not enough," Wade grinned. He pulled her in closer and kissing her again, more passionately this time. "Love you, too. Have fun."

Elle met Jack at a nearby restaurant where he had two surprises waiting with him, one bigger than the other. She was definitely shocked because she was not expecting to see him with Jack. "Hi Jacky!" she smiled, greeting him with a hug. She then took notice of the baby in the other man's arms. "You brought Baby Knox and...Dolph with you," she observed as she sat down.

"Wasn't expecting this good looking surprise, were you?" Dolph joked.

"I honestly wasn't. I only knew Jack was coming for a visit," Elle responded. She watched as he played with Knox, making him laugh and smile. He was definitely good at doing that. She slowly started thinking of her life with Dolph as the baby's father, if she was married to him instead. In her mind, it was the perfect marriage, the perfect family, but she knew in reality, it most likely wouldn't be all that. Her perfect fantasies were always better than her reality, but she had to face reality. "So where's Catalina?"

"She's at home. She actually let me take Knox with me to come see you. She thought it would be good for him to spend more time with his godmother after all," Jack chuckled as he handed his son over to Elle. "Plus, it'll be great practice for you."

"Very true. So how long are you guys staying?" Elle wanted to know after ordering her food.

"Until Friday morning," Dolph chimed in.

She looked in his direction, raising an eyebrow. "You're staying, too?"

"You know it, babe. I didn't tag along to stay one day."

Elle was totally sketchy about Dolph staying in Chicago for a few days. It was already hard for her with him being there right in front of her. She couldn't even imagine the next few days with him being in the same city as her right now. "Okay, so where are you guys staying?" She looked at the little six-month-old baby sitting on her lap. He was such a good baby, sitting there, just banging his hands on the table to keep him occupied. She glanced down at him when he started laughing. His blue eyes were attached to Dolph. Knox really seemed to love him.

"At your brother's actually. We saw him before this and he offered us his home. I figured you wouldn't want us when you found out Mr. Show Off was with me," Jack explained.

"Well, you're right about that," she remarked. She looked back at Dolph and his smiling face was gone. Knox started fussing so Elle's head snapped down at him. "Looks like someone needs a changing." She handed him back to his dad and Jack excused himself to go change his son, leaving her to fend for herself with Dolph.

"You know, I can leave if you want me to."

Elle's head snapped up when she heard him speak. She crossed her arms over her chest, taking a couple fries and dipping them in ranch before eating them. She looked at him, her eyes meeting his. He had lost his happiness once Jack left with Knox, but even when he was playing around with Knox, making him laugh and all that, she could see it in his eyes that he wasn't happy. Sitting up straight, she grabbed Dolph's hand, enlacing his with hers. "I don't want you to leave," she admitted. "I'm sorry I acted like a brat."

"It's okay, baby. It's probably the hormones," he shrugged. He then scooted out of his side of the booth and sat next to Elle, trapping her inside. He pulled her close, hugging her tight. "I miss you, Elle. I miss us, I miss being with you so much."

She quickly pushed herself away from him. "No, Dolph. You can't do that. You can't tell me those things and hold me close. You just can't," she cried out. "You have to get over me."

He instantly objected. "I can't and I _won't_. You know I'll _never_ do such a thing. I love you way too much, Elle, to just try and forget you like that."

"Fine, then the least you can do is control your feelings around me."

"So I have to pretend I don't love you anymore?"

"If that's what it takes, then yes. I'm scared, Dolph. I'm scared of the next nine months ahead of me, ahead of us. Please don't take this the wrong way, but I hope everyday this child turns out to be Wade's."

"And what if it's not Wade's, what's going to happen then?"

"That's his decision. I know he said that he would love that child like it was his own, but I know how much having his own child means to him." She sighed heavily, then continued on. "You should of seen him when I told him I was pregnant. He was the happiest man in the entire world. Then I break his spirit by telling him he has a fifty percent chance of being the father. He's going to hate me if this kid isn't his."

After saying goodbye to her friends and godson, Elle headed back home. She thoroughly talked things through with Dolph and he understood what he had to do. He had to keep his feelings in check and he would be apart of the pregnancy every step of the way. She was glad they came to some kind of agreement. When she walked into her home, it was pure silence. "Wade?" she called out. "Babe, are you home?" There was no answer. She dropped her things on the coffee table and headed toward their room.

He wasn't in there, so she called him. After a few rings, he picked up. "Hey sweetie. Where are you?"

"I'm at the gym, then I'm going for a run at Oak Street. I figured you were going to be longer hanging out with Jack so I decided to get a workout in," Wade explained.

"Oh, okay. Well, then I'll be at my brother's. Love you." She hung up after he responded. She might as well go see Phil and hang out with her friends more. She sent a quick text to her brother, letting him know she was on her way to his house.

"My sister's coming over, so Dolph, no funny business while Jack and I get some food," Phil directed, eyeing the blonde on his couch.

"What? Why can't we all just go?" Dolph whined like a five-year-old.

"Because someone needs to watch Knox," Phil argued. He and Jack left before Dolph could object any more.

Dolph loved his godson, but he didn't want to stay in when it was beautiful outside. His angered expression slowly softened when he heard Knox getting fussy from the playpen they bought earlier. He stood up, taking the baby in his arms. He rocked him in his arms, humming lightly so Knox wouldn't cry.

"You look like a natural."

Dolph's head snapped up when he heard her voice. A smile crept across his face. "Thanks," he said. "So why are you here?"

"Well, Phil is my brother and Wade's out at the gym. Thought I'd spend more time with my best friends and godson," Elle responded, collapsing onto the couch and crossing her legs.

Dolph sat next to her, handing Baby Knox over. "Well, now's your chance to start," he said.

Elle happily took Knox, sitting him up on her lap. He was the cutest baby she's ever seen and she could see he was starting to look like his dad every day. He was blonde and had blue eyes, just like his dad. "You are just the cutest little baby ever!" she cooed, pinching his cheeks lightly and kissing his face. He started giggling. Knox was such a happy baby. "I hope my baby turns out to be as cute as you."

"Wade and I both have good genes and you're gorgeous as hell, so it's no doubt that baby will look turn out to be cute," Dolph chimed in.

Elle giggled, leaning over and giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks Dolph."

Dolph nodded his head, smiling. He leaned in closer to Elle, his head inching toward hers. When he realized she wasn't moving, he dove right in. He pressed his lips hard against hers before pulling away. His smirk reappeared when they pulled apart. He looked over at Knox, who was smiling up at them. "Seems like he approves of us together," Dolph joked around.

"Apparently, he does," Elle replied. She settled him back into her arms, rocking him a little. Knox looked like he was getting tired. She then started singing him to sleep.

Phil and Jack got back a few hours later with Wade trailing behind them. He decided on _all_ of them having dinner together, like a family, thinking it would be nice. Although it would be sort of awkward considering Wade and Dolph didn't get along well. "Well, lookie what we have here," Phil exclaimed as they walked past the living room.

Wade felt his blood boil when he saw Elle and Dolph on the couch together, fast asleep. Her arms were around him as he rested his head on her chest. They looked way too comfortable and he had to do something about that. Wade kneeled in front of Elle, gently shaking her awake. "Elle," he called out. "Hey. Love. Wake up." She started shifting awake, Dolph was, too because of her movement, and when she opened her eyes, he saw that all too familiar smile appear when her eyes locked in with his. "Hi," he said again, smiling back at her. He reached for her once Dolph moved out of the way, embracing her in his arms. He glared at Dolph when Elle's head rested on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Elle asked, pulling herself away from Wade.

"Well, Phil wanted to have dinner with all of us, so he called me." He looked over at Dolph, who was holding Knox again. He lowered his voice. "I didn't know he was here."

Elle shook her head. "I didn't either. I promise. When I showed up for lunch with Jack, he was there." She gave him a kiss. "Please be nice though, okay?"

Wade promised he would, not wanting to upset his wife. He took her hand and they walked into the kitchen, where Dolph and Jack were. They were setting up the boxes and boxes of Chinese food they bought. Dolph joined them a minute later. He handed Knox over to Jack.

"Was he good? He didn't cry at all?" Jack asked Knox's godparents.

"Nope," Dolph and Elle said in perfect unison.

"He was a good baby. Didn't cry at all," Elle cooed, tickling Knox's feet a little.

"Dolph and I have a signing tomorrow. Would you mind watching him?" Jack asked the dark haired beauty sitting next to him.

"Uh, of course! Wade and I can play Mommy and Daddy tomorrow," she excitedly giggled. She took Knox, slowly throwing him up in the air. "We get to spend the day with you, you cutie pie!" That sent the blonde baby into a loud laugh. She still couldn't get over the fact of how cute he was.

Wade and Elle had actually accompanied Dolph and Jack to the beginning of their signing, meeting a couple fans before venturing off into the city and spending it with Knox. Elle was definitely happy to have Knox for a few hours and although she was great with kids, it would definitely help Wade a little in the area.

They had spent the day shopping, going out for lunch and a snack, and spent a few hours at the park and beach. They were now stopped at the Rose Gardens in Grant Park, enjoying the beautiful day. Knox had fallen asleep in his stroller. "Look how cute he is," Elle said to Wade.

"He really is adorable, cute as a button," he replied, smiling. He wrapped an arm around Elle's shoulder, as she snuggled close to him. "How long are they staying again?"

"Until tomorrow morning," she replied. "So...are you bummed that our friends are going back to Europe without you?" Most of the wrestlers have left for Europe, including her brother, which meant Dolph and Jack were probably the last ones to arrive since they were still here. Elle was definitely sad she wouldn't be able to go on the European tour because she wished she was, but for one reason only. And that was to see Wade's family with him. She knew it would have been his only chance to see them, but unfortunately he couldn't.

"Of course, I am. It was my only chance to see them," Wade sighed heavily.

Suddenly, Elle had a brilliant idea. "Well, what if we flew them out here? We have the miles to and I'm sure they'd love to see Chicago," she told her husband, excitedly.

"That's a great idea, love!" he agreed. "But I'll have to call Mum first, see if they're alright with that."

Elle was happy she thought of that idea. If they couldn't go to them, Wade's family would just have to come to Chicago. It was a win-win situation for everyone.

After dropping Jack, Dolph, and Baby Knox at the airport, Elle and Wade headed back home. Her friends had decided to catch a flight right after their signing so they could head to Europe with the rest of the roster. On the way home, Elle was pretty quiet. She could of been in Europe with her brother right now, sightseeing and wrestling, but not this year. This time around she was pregnant. _Eight and a half more months to go_, she thought to herself. She looked down at her barely there belly. She had a long way to go.

Wade opened the car door and helped Elle out of the car. They walked silently into their apartment building and still stayed silent as they went up the elevator. While he was wanting to ask her something, Elle definitely didn't look up to conversing at the moment. Ever since they parted ways with Jack and Dolph, she had been silent, not one word escaped her mouth. "Ellie, are you alright?" Wade wanted to know as they stepped off the elevator and into their home. "You've been very quiet."

"Wh-I'm totally fine," she said, her eyes stuck to Wade's face instead of his eyes.

"You're not. I can tell. You're doing that thing where you can look at my face, but not my eyes," he noticed.

"I'm fine, Wade!" she barked out of nowhere, storming to the bedroom.

He was taken aback. Elle's never been like that toward him, but he figured it could've just been her hormones. He sat on the couch and turned on the television. He would let her cool off for an hour so before he talked to her. While Elle was attending to Knox earlier before they left the signing, Wade overheard Dolph mentioning something to Jack. He didn't want to believe it because Elle wouldn't do that after what they've already gotten through. She just couldn't have.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> What do you think Wade overheard Dolph tell Jack?


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** Yay! Back with a new update! Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Elle finally came out of the room. Wade was in the living room, his legs propped onto the coffee table, a book in his hand. She really felt bad for snapping at him. That wasn't like herself to just do that. She slowly approached him. "Wade?" she called out.<p>

Wade instantly turned when he heard the sound of her soft voice. He set his book down. She noticed he was in one of his white V-necks. The neck was pretty deep that you could see her chest. He grinned. "I'm sorry for upsetting you earlier. I didn't mean to," he apologized, walking over to her.

"No. Don't apologize. I should be saying sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you," Elle said. "I'm sorry." She sheepishly looked up at him, her green eyes glistening. She held her hands together behind her back.

"Come 'ere," Wade said. He picked her up like she was a little kid, her arms and legs wrapping around his neck and waist. He looked deep into those beautiful eyes of hers, then noticing a smile curl upon her face. He gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Can I ask you something?" He set her down now.

"Of course. You can ask me anything," she replied, sitting on the couch now.

He sat next to her, knowing he had to be calm about this situation. "I...well, I overheard Dolph tell Jack that you two made out last night. Was he telling the truth?"

"No," Elle fired, lying through her teeth. "He's lying. We didn't do such a thing."

"But why would he say that?"

"He probably saw you and tried to get a rise out of you or something. You know how he feels about me, how he thinks he has a chance at being the father of this baby. He's trying to break us."

Wade nodded his head, agreeing with Elle. She was right. Dolph would do something like that. At least now he knew not to believe whatever came out of that blonde bimbo's mouth. He knew Elle wouldn't lie to him anymore either. "Right. Sorry."

"It's fine, baby," she said, puckering her lips. She smiled when he gave her a kiss. Her smiling face quickly disappeared when she turned away from Wade. She hated that she lied to him about her kiss with Dolph, but she couldn't risk ruining things with Wade anymore.

When Wade woke up the next morning, he turned to his side and found that Elle wasn't in bed next to him. Lately, he's been the one to wake up before her, unless she was in the bathroom throwing up. He got out of bed and followed the sound of her voice. He found her in the kitchen, on the phone and cooking breakfast. He slowly and quietly walked up behind her, snaking his arms around her. He gave her cheek a peck. "Morning beautiful," he rustled in her ear, which made her giggle a little.

Elle turned around, a grin on her face. "Morning," she mouthed, then telling the person she was on the phone with she had to go.

"Who was that?" Wade questioned as he made himself a cup of coffee.

"Phil. Wondering how I was doing, making sure I was alright," she responded as she plated her husband a stuffed omelet and waffles.

"Thank you. How's the tour going?"

"Um, well, they're in Manchester tonight." Manchester was Wade's hometown. She knew if they were a part of the tour, they'd be able to see his family. "But the tour's great. He's having fun."

Wade nodded his head. He let out a sigh. He missed home a lot, especially when he knew that the European tour would stop in his hometown. "That's great."

"Have you called your family if they would want to come to Chicago around the time of my baby shower?" Elle asked, knowing that the shower wasn't happening until September.

"Not yet. I definitely will later today after my workout, okay?"

"Course. Whenever you want. No pressure."

Wade let out a tiny chuckle. "So when I come back from the gym, I'm going to take you shopping."

"For what?" Elle questioned.

"Because I'm the best husband ever!" he boomed, a sly grin on his face.

She just laughed. "Whatever makes you sleep at night, honey," she teased, crisscrossing her legs. She smiled through her glass of orange juice. When she saw Wade was finished, she took his dishes over to the sink. Before she was able to start washing them, he offered to do them instead. "I got it, baby," she told him.

"It's alright. You go get ready for the day and I'll wash them," he insisted.

"You're so sweet," Elle smiled sheepishly. She leaned up and gave him a kiss. "You really are the best husband ever, Wadey." She watched as he returned the smile, saying nothing at all. She wasn't lying when she said that. He really was the best husband ever, even when things went to hell for them. He never once resorted to cheating like she did. That was the one thing she respected about everything they went through.

The months went by and Elle's stomach grew bigger and bigger. Her appointments told her that her baby was healthy and growing and she was definitely happy to hear that. Though today's doctor's appointment was different. Today was the day she would discover if she was having a boy or a girl. She stood in front of her three-way mirror as she pulled on a floral top and her leggings. She turned to her side and smiled. "Three months to go," she said to herself. She was very excited for today. She crossed her fingers, hoping it was a boy because she really wanted one, but if it turned out to be a girl, she would be happy, too. Her head turned when she heard a voice call her name. "Hi Wadey," she acknowledged her husband.

"You ready?" he asked.

Elle nodded her head as she grabbed her things and followed Wade out their apartment building and into their car. As she buckled on her seatbelt, her phone started ringing. Dolph's name appeared on the screen. She knew she would hear from him soon since he did know about her appointment today. "Hi Dolph," she sang when she picked up the call.

"Hey lovely. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Excited, nervous, anxious," she responded. She bit her lower lip, then releasing it when she felt Wade hold her hand. She looked over at him and smiled. He returned it.

"Don't be. Wade's there with you and I'll be with you over Facetime," he chuckled.

Elle managed a light one out, too. "Yes. I'll make sure Wade calls you. You're apart of this, too. I wish you were here though. It would have been a lot easier."

"Well, I can't. You're in Chicago and I'm in Washington."

"I know, I know. Okay, I'm gonna go now. I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye Ellie."

"Bye Dolph." She smiled a bit when she put down her phone. The last few months have been going absolutely amazing for her. She felt like everything was perfect. Wade and Dolph had been civil to each other, sometimes even all friend-like, when they were all together and while Dolph still loved her, the two of them were still able to be friends without any sexual tension between them.

Wade held Elle's hand as they followed the nurse back to the patient room. She had called them fifteen minutes early so it was good for Elle and her anxiousness. Just like all her doctor's visits, she laid down on the bed and answered a few of the nurse's basic questions.

"Okay, Mrs. Barrett. Dr. Everett will be right with you," the nurse said before leaving.

As the door shut, Elle looked over at Wade. He was already looking at her, smiling back at her. "How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"Nervous, excited. Just like you," he replied, taking her extended hand in his.

"You're going to be a great father, Wade."

"Thanks, love. I know you'll be an amazing mother."

Just then a dark haired man, who seemed about six foot five, walked in, a smile on his face. "Ah, Elle. How are you doing?" the doctor asked as he shook Wade's hand, asking the same thing.

"I'm doing great. Ready to find out the sex of the baby," she said. Then she remembered Dolph. "Babe, can you call him?" Wade took out his phone, calling Dolph via Facetime while Elle explained how everything was going, asking any quick questions she had. Once he got ahold of him, he handed the phone over to Elle. "Hi Dolph," she said when she saw his smiling face. "Meet my doctor, Dr. Everett." She turned the phone to face the tall, handsome doctor.

"Hey doc. Almost as good looking as me," Dolph said.

The two of them chuckled. "Okay. Well, shall we get started?" Dr. Everett asked. Everyone answered at once. Elle handed over her phone to Wade to hold so the blonde could see everything as well. She then lifted her shirt, revealing her growing belly. She looked at the ultrasound monitor. She smiled when she saw her baby, an actual human being in her stomach. It was one of the most beautiful things she's ever seen. And since she was too into staring at her baby, she missed everything the doctor said. Even what the gender of him was. "Wait. What?" she said when Wade got her attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So, is it a boy or girl?


End file.
